Switched!
by cecebeec
Summary: When a distortion in space causes ripples, Ladybug(Marinette) and Ladybug(Bridgette) end up in their opposite's universe! Marinette enlists the help of the Quantic Kids while Bridgette gets help from Chat Noir to find their way home. Will they find their way back? Or does this quantum switch play a role in a sinister plan?
1. Where am 1?

**Hello Readers!**

 **Okay so this idea appeared in my mind a few days ago while I was writing the next chapters of my other Miraculous stories. This is an experimental story that if it does indeed become popular, I will keep making more chapters. So enjoy as much as you can and have fun with the story!**

 **1\. Where am I?**

The first thing Marinette noticed was that her head was hurting.

A throbbing pain that shot through her cranium made her groan. She wanted to rub her sore head, but felt her arms being pinned to her side. She started to open her eyes, but found herself unable to. She tried to remember the last thing that happened only to get fuzzy thoughts.

"Stay tight Ladybug! We'll get you some medical attention."

"Um...how are we going to do that exactly?"

"Why don't you go get some help? Use that super fast mind of yours!"

"Oh right..."

"Calm down, you three. I think she's trying to wake up."

The voices made Marinette want to raise an eyebrow. They didn't sound like any of her friends or people she knew. They sounded more different and a bit desperate.

"Come on my lady, I know you'll open your pretty blue eyes again."

That statement made her think of Chat. She wondered if he was there, no doubt trying to get her eyes open. Finally, brushing off the pain, she opened her eyes and saw four people hovering over her.

"LADYBUG!" They all exclaimed, hugging her body tightly. Three of them released themselves, leaving one of them holding her tighter than before.

"I...I thought I lost you." He whispered in her ear, a suave voice making her shudder. "We thought HawkMoth had finally defeated you, but a bright flash of light erupted from his flying fortress and you started to fall from the sky. That's when Mercury-"

"Yeah Chat, tell her what I did!" Marinette could just hear the smirk in the other guy's voice. _Wait a minute...did he just say Chat?_

"Anyways...Mercury saw you and had Kid Mime make a ramp for him to run and catch you before you hit the ground. I swore if you had died, Melodie would never let me hear the end of it."

"Hey!" A girl shrieked irritably behind him. "I would have not!"

"Melodie please calm down. He was just joking with you." Another voice said, sounding very tired.

"Regardless, Chat was stupid enough to send her to fight HawkMoth alone. What if Sparrow or Mr. Pigeon had gotten to her? She would've been trapped!"

"We trusted her, we _all_ trusted her Melodie. Ladybug knows how to fight remember?"

"She's a better fighter than we know Mel, cut the girl some slack. At least she came back alive."

"Shut it Mercury!"

Now Marinette's eyes fully adjusted to the scene around her. The four figures along with her were on top of some building. The Parisian skyline was dotted with stars and the soft glows of the streetlights. Her body was still wrapped up in a hug from "Chat", making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh..." She finally said, breaking the argument up between the trio. "Who are you guys?"

Silence was heard after she said those words. A collective gasp came from all four of them as "Chat" released his arms from around her body. She blinked at the people who were gathered around her.

There was a girl with golden hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a jumpsuit with a white torso and black lower half. On her torso is a massive black treble clef on a staff. At the base of her jumpsuit is a series of white musical notes, which make an infinity symbol. She has white boots and dark gray gloves. Across her face was a white mask.

Beside her was an even stranger sight to Marinette. It was a boy with dark blue skin and electric blue eyes. His body had lightning bolt-like lines with light blue edges all over his body, meeting up and through dots on the back of his hands, shoulders, elbows, torso, and knees. His feet appeared to have white shoe soles.

The boy next to him looked at least a little normal to her. He had a blue mask with a thick white line underneath each eye. He wore a blue suit that is white from his neck to his shoulders with three blue dots down each side of his neck. There was also white gloves and a white line that went down each side of his body.

The last person she saw made her eyes widen. It was Chat Noir, but he looked a bit different. His usual twinkling green eyes were replaced with wild green ones. His blonde hair was more wilder and messier. His still wore a black jumpsuit with his ears poking out of his hair. A giant bell hung around his neck and his tail was twitching behind him.

"You don't know who we are?" "Chat" asked her, eyes full of concern. "Don't joke around with us my lady!"

"I'm serious, I don't know who you guys are."

He started to shake his head. "No, no, no! We're the Quantic Kids! You know, the superheroes of Paris!" He gestured to the musical looking girl. "That's Melodie, you two argue on the most effective strategies when in battle."

"In my defense, you make the better ones." Melodie admitted, crossing her arms.

"And that's Kid Mime, he's the one who helped us on our first mission!" He pointed at the blue masked boy who gave her a polite wave. "And the annoying blue blur is Mercury who always thinks with his feet rather than his head."

"That's ri-HEY! I DO THINK WITH MY HEAD!" The lightning bolt one shouted, glaring at "Chat".

"How could you forget me, your partner, your best friend," He smiled at her. "Your boyfriend."

"Okay even if she does have amnesia, I don't think filling her with lies is the best possible thing." Melodie interrupted, pulling him by the ear. "You and kitty boy just were working together before we all appeared. He has a tendency to flirt with you while fighting."

 _Reminds me of a certain cat I know._ Marinette thought, giggling at the thought. The Chat in front of her cracked a grin and wrestled himself away from Melodie's grasp.

"Now there's the smile that sets my heart a flutter." He said, smiling wider. "You look cuter when you do it."

"I'm sorry if I don't recall any of you, but I'm not even sure I ever remember seeing you around. And the Chat I know doesn't have unkempt hair." Marinette said, giving the heroes a sincere smile.

"Ladybug, what do you mean by that?" Mercury asked, giving her a questioning look.

"I mean, I'm probably not the Ladybug you know."

Kid Mime, who had been quiet for a while, walked towards her and studied her face. He tried to see if she was lying or what she spoke was the truth. His gaze turned towards her earrings, noticing it missing a few spots. Suddenly, he recalled a certain feature he knew about his Ladybug; her earrings never lost spots!

"This isn't our Ladybug." He announced to the others, who gave him surprised looks. "Ladybug's earrings never run out of spots. We've worked with her long enough to know that."

A flash of blue made it's way into her eyes as Mercury raced forward. He looked at her earrings and gasped.

"But that's impossible! We saw her go into HawkMoth's air fortress! She was fighting him while we took care of his minions! She survived a giant explosion and I rescued her!" He gave Kid Mime an angry look. "How the heck is she not our Ladybug?"

"Perhaps the explosion did more than save Ladybug, but brought her to another place." Kid Mime said, putting a hand on his chin.

"So...Ladybug from our universe is in this Ladybug's universe?" Melodie said, shaking her head in frustration. "This can't be happening."

Chat, however, looked crestfallen. "So this isn't my lady?" He grabbed Kid Mime by the collar and brought him close to his face. "Then where is she?"

Kid Mime pried himself from his comrade's hold and gave him a serious look. "Somewhere beyond our comprehension. In the meantime," He turned towards Marinette, who's earrings were starting to beep. "We need to help this Ladybug find her way back home."

Mercury stretched his arms. "No problem, let's just find HawkMoth and politely ask him to fight Ladybug again. NOT HAPPENING!"

Melodie hit him with her flute. "You idiot! It will take some time and research to help her out." She turned towards Marinette and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll all help you get back to your universe."

Marinette nodded, smiling back at the girl. "Thanks guys, who knows how long I'll be here for? At least your helpful enough to bring me back."

Even though it wasn't his Ladybug, Chat blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "No problem."

One thought lingered in his head when he said this; _where was the Ladybug he knew?_

* * *

Bridgette was having a bad day.

Felix rejected another one of her love letters, but that didn't discourage the girl. She was used to his rejection and was determined to be friends with him even if it hurt her. Her friends Lyra and Chloe were going to take her to the next fashion show, but they had to cancel due to Chloe being sick. Even worse she had gotten a bad grade on her last test!

And she was supposed to be the bearer of the Miraculous of Luck.

Luckily her day brighten when Javin and Andre had came by the tea shop. They had a nice conversation that brighten her mood and Javin told some actual funny jokes for once. Andre helped her with her homework and study for her make-up test. The day was even better when Felix dropped by to get his usual cup of Earl Grey and she got to serve him. She thought she saw him crack a grin of gratitude in her direction. Her heart was instantly set a flutter at the sight of her crush.

Then it all went downhill from there.

She donned her persona as Ladybug that night to try and stop HawkMoth's gathering forces. She was joined by the other Quantic Kids as they rushed into battle against his evil forces. She nearly got her head sliced off from Sparrow, HawkMoth's trained assassin, and almost fell to her death due to the momentum of the attack. Luckily Chat Noir was there to grab her from falling and told her to go ahead and take on HawkMoth. Not wanting to leave her friends, she reluctantly went ahead and took on the big boss himself. They were nearly neck-and-neck, HawkMoth almost looking like he would win. But at the last second she utilized her Lucky Charm which collided with his upcoming attack.

The world went white and she found herself getting tossed around by the explosion.

Bridgette found herself rolling onto a hard floor with a loud THUMP! Groaning, she lifted herself up and shook her hurting head.

"What the-? Where am I?" She asked aloud, looking around. She was still Ladybug, her jumpsuit torn a bit in shreds from the explosion. Her long blue ponytails were looking even wilder than before. Her hands went ot her earrings, sighing happily when she felt them.

"That was quite a blow you took out there Bugaboo. I wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up."

A scream escaped from her lips as she saw a black figure jump in front of her. She backed against a wall and saw a pair of a familiar green eyes glinting happily at her recovery. Her eyes soften and a groan escaped her lips.

"YOU STUPID CHAT!" She pushed his chest, putting more strength into her push. "I WILL MURDER YOU!"

"Woah!" Another loud THUMP! echoed the facility as he threw up his hands. "Easy Bugaboo! I was just helping you out."

"IF YOU THINK I'D LET YOU VIOLATE MY CHEST OR IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SNEAKING A KISS-!"

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior. "Why would I ever do something like that?"

"Because," She pulled him up by the collar. "You're a freakin pervert! Be glad we're just partners or I would beat you an inch of your life."

"Since when did you become so aggressive?"

"Since you started doing weirder things than usual!"

Chat took a moment to look at Ladybug, smiling at her in a gentle nature. "And when has our relationship ever been normal?"

Bridgette was about to let him have it when she noticed his ring. A green pawprint flashed on it, three of the dots that made up the pawprint already gone. It was then when she released him and backed away from him once more.

"Your not Chat Noir!" She exclaimed, giving him a more enraged look. "How come you look like a toned down doppelganger of him?"

"Ladybug, we already beat Copycat before." He winked at her. "Unless you forgot."

"When did we fight a villain named Copycat. Is he in league with HawkMoth too?"

Now Chat was looking a bit concerned. "Are you okay? How can you forget our times saving Paris?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." She gave him another look. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Chat Noir, your partner and potential lover." He added, grinning mischievously.

 _As if...Felix is my potential lover._ Bridgette thought, rolling her eyes at the cat's antics. "I find that hard to believe, but I think you are telling the truth. So the next question I should be asking is..."

"Where the heck did I land in?"

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter! Thoughts on how it should go? I'm up to suggestions!**

 **Please leave a review if you have time and favorite/follow! See ya next time!**


	2. Who am I?

**2\. Who Am I?**

Marinette blinked her eyes rapidly.

Last night's memories were blurry in her mind. She remembered meeting more superheroes like her and seeing Chat Noir among them. She shook her head at the silly thought.

 _More superheroes? That's highly unlikely since Chat and I are the only ones who protect Paris._ She thought, leaping out of her bed and onto the floor. "Ow..."

"Your finally awake! Thank goodness!"

A red blur flew in front of her face and cuddled her on the cheek. She smiled, realizing it was her kwami friend Tikki. The small red fairy floated in front of her face and gave her a grin.

"Tikki, I think I had the strangest dream. There was a flash of light and I ended up in another dimension with other superheroes." She told her.

"That wasn't a dream Marinette, we're actually in another dimension!"

"Wait a minute...this isn't my bed is it?"

Marinette looked around to see herself in a strange bedroom. While her room at home was much larger and roomier, this one was more smaller and compact. The bed she was sleeping on was in one of the four corners and had red bed-sheets. There was a desk in the corner besides it, a laptop computer humming. The closet took up the remaining space, different outfits hanging up and down. On the ceiling, a small white chandelier hung with white crystals draped down from the arms.

"Your right, this isn't my room! But how did I get here?"

"I don't know, but your transformation wore off as soon as we got here. Then you promptly went to bed."

Marinette shook her head, trying to make sense of what was occurring. Before she could ask more, a knock came from the door.

"Bridgette, time for breakfast! You don't want to be late for school." A sweet voice called form the other side.

 _Bridgette? Who the heck is Bridgette?_ She thought, getting up off the floor. "Okay I'll be down in a minute!" She replied, waiting for the footsteps to leave. When they did, she turned back to Tikki. "I'm guessing whoever this Bridgette girl was, she must be in my universe."

"And I'm guessing she's the Ladybug that the other heroes were talking about!" Tikki finished. they both nodded and turned back towards the door. Already the smell of pancakes filled their nostrils, making their mouths water.

"Maybe I should stay here, at least until we find our way back." Marinette said, her stomach rumbling loudly.

"Okay then, but we better find a way to get back soon." Tikki worried, giving her a solemn look.

* * *

Marinette ran down the stairs, dressed in an outfit she'd found hanging in the closet of the bedroom. She was wearing a white tee-shirt with a jean jacket and short shorts. On her feet were a pair of black and white sneakers. She also managed to find a red handband to put between her pigtails. All and all, this Bridgette girl had some plain taste in fashion.

She walked into the kitchen and hitched her breath. Standing by the stove was a beautiful woman with dark blue hair similar to her own. Her hair went down her back in a wavy style. The woman wore a apron over a pink top with white capris. Her green eyes were filled with love and comfort.

"Bridgette, you look different today!" She gushed, walking over and admiring her outfit. "You finally added that headband I got for you from the store in your assemble! Your mother couldn't be prouder!"

"I believe her mother is about to burn her eggs. Do get them won't you Sabine?" An elderly voice said in a teasing manner. Marinette turned around to see an old man laughed heartily at the flustered woman. His salt and pepper hair was a bit frizzled out. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt and tanned shorts. His brown sandals were worn out and a bit broken.

"Father why didn't you tell me they were burning!" The woman shrieked, going over to tend the eggs. "Sorry if your eggs are a bit crunchy dear!"

Marinette waved her hands. "No problem...erm mom. I can just eat the pancakes." She took the plate of cakes over to the table and sat across from the old man who gave her a smile. "How are you today...grandpa?"

The man chuckled. "You sound like you don't know us Bridgette. Did you forget your old man and mother while you sleep?"

A banging sound was heard as Sabine turned to face her daughter. "Are you sick or something dear? I can always keep you home and nurse you back to help!"

"Any help from you would result her ending up in the hospital."

"Father!"

Marinette ate her pancakes as the two argued with each other. _If this is what Bridgette has to endure all day, I pity her deeply._

A ringing sound was heard in the other room as sounds of footsteps walked across the floor.

"Salud Dupain-Chengs!" A very happy voice called out.

"Bridgette are you ready? We have to go to school you know?" Another voice said, a bit in a hurry.

"Chloe? Lyra? Are you girls here already?" Sabine called to the guest, making Marinette almost choke on her pancakes. "Your in luck, she's woken up!"

Two girls walked into the kitchen, Marinette gaping at them both.

The first girl was obviously Chloe, but this Chloe didn't look like the one she knew. Her blonde hair was done in a high ponytail, there was little makeup on her face, and her signature pair of sunglasses were replaced by a yellow headband. She wore a black and white stripped shirt while also wearing a yellow jacket and white capris. On her feet were a pair of white flats. Around her arm slung a white handbag.

The second girl Marinette didn't recognize. She had blonde hair similar to Chloe, but she wore hers in a single braid except for her bangs. Her eyes were blue and calculating. She wore a white shirt with a purple vest. She also wears dark purple jeans and white sneakers. Around her arm was a sling backpack with music notes on them.

"Bridgette! I missed you when I was out sick!" Chloe ran over and gave her a big hug. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it to the fashion show with you!"

"Next time, when you start coughing, take medicine before you get the cold." Lyra chided, wagging her finger at the blonde. "You could've avoided getting sick in the first place!"

Chloe pouted, sticking her lips out in a duck lip manner. "Lyra why do you have to be such a mom?"

"She'd make a better mom than Sabine." Grandpa joked, sipping his tea and ducking to avoid the flying spatula.

Marinette finally regained her composure long enough to blink at Chloe. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Chloe released her from the hug and gave her a quizzical look. "Why wouldn't I be nice to you? We're best friends! We've always been best friends since we were in diapers!"

"Probably longer considering you and her hang out all the time." Lyra said, giving her a smile. "Don't tell me you forgot her when she was gone?"

"Um...of course not! I would never forget a best friend!" Marinette said quickly, trying to not get the Lyra girl suspicious. She hugged Chloe back, trying not to grimace as she did. "So...school?"

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" She grabbed Marinette and Lyra's hands as she dragged them out of the kitchen. "Goodbye Ms. Dupain-Cheng! We'll be here after school to help in the tea shop."

 _Wait...my family runs a tea shop in this universe?_ Marinette thought, letting herself be dragged by her worse enemy. _On another note, Chloe is my best friend!_

* * *

"Hey look who it is! It's the three amigos!"

Chloe giggled at the comment, making Marinette give her a weird look. Lyra rolled her eyes and gave out a long drawn sigh before two hands touched her shoulder.

"Javin, I swear to God, if you don't stop touching me I will cave your face in!" She threatened, glaring at the boy behind her. Marinette turned around to see two boys walking behind them.

The first one was a dark skinned boy with a laid back grin. His dark brown hair was under a green cap and his golden brown eyes ogled Lyra intensely. He also wore a green jacket that has a white collar and dark gray pants. Around his neck, he had yellow-orange headphones.

The other boy gave Marinette a sincere smile. He looked older than all of them, towering slightly above Lyra. He had dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He wore a v-neck white and blue striped t-shirt that is solid white on the top and solid blue on the bottom, with a blue shirt underneath. He also had on dark blue jeans and blue and white sneakers.

"Hey girls, nice to see you this morning." He bowed politely, making Marinette blush slightly. "Sorry for Javin's behavior as usual Lyra."

"It's a miracle how you can put up with him." Lyra huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at Javin some more. "I'm just glad he's one of my friends or I'd have to hurt him."

Javin clutched his heart in a dramatic way. "You wound me with your words Lyra, but I can tell you only mean sincerity with them."

"Poor Javin, never getting any signs of affection from her." Chloe whispered to Marinette, who nodded back. Even though she'd just met him, she kinda felt like she could relate to him on a level.

"Andre, is Felix going to meet us at school?" Lyra asked the other boy who gave her a quick nod.

"Felix Agreste agreed to meet us for lunch today." He replied in a snobby voice before chuckling. "Honestly that guy needs to crack a smile once in a while."

 _Wait did he say Agreste? Does that mean this world has a Adrien here?_

"Bridgette your face is turning red again!" Chloe said, smirking at her flustered friend. "Just the mention of your crushy-poo just makes you turn as red as Ladybug's jumpsuit."

"Wha-! I mean...huh!" Marinette fumbled to form coherent words as her friends laughed.

"Maybe you can finally get Felix to crack a smile today." Javin stuck his fingers between his cheeks and made a funny face. "I'd like to see him even laugh for once."

Andre clamped a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever you do Brid, just know we're going to be there with our constant support." _Even seeing you try makes me happy._ He thought to himself.

Marinette felt her face turn hotter at that comment. This Bridgette girl had so many supportive friends by her side. She wondered how she was doing over in her universe.

* * *

"Are you kidding me!"

Bridgette was in paradise, scratch that, she was in heaven! Tikki had said that Chat Noir dropped her off at the house of his closest friend and said that she would be looked after. What she didn't expect was to have a whole room full of space and fashion designs!

Tikki watched her charge dance around the room after she'd woken up. It was hard not to smile at how ecstatic she was about the different change.

"Look at her closet Tikki, she has so many clothes for me to try on!" She came out of the closet fully dressed. Her unkempt ponytails were brushed as best as she could get them. She wore a white top decorated with pink cherry blossoms and pink capris. On her feet were blue flats and she even found a jean jacket to wear as well.

"Wow I never seen you wear such vibrant colors Brid!" Tikki flew over and zipped around the outfit, admiring the cuteness. "They really bring out your eyes."

Bridgette laughed and cuddled her kwami friend. "I have to say, this Ladybug has impeccable taste in fashion. I would've loved to meet her and model her designs!"

"Maybe we will get to meet her, but you have to find a way back home first."

"I know," Bridgette placed her down as she grabbed what seemed to be the backpack hanging on the door hook. "But at least let me get used to this world first and check it out!"

With that, she whooped and ran out the door. Reaching the stairs, she slid down the banister and landed on the ground floor. Two people looked up from their breakfast to gape at the energetic girl.

One of them was a man with a rather large frame. He had tanned skin, brown eyes, and a kind smile. His brown mustache covered his lip and he wore a blue shirt.

The other was a pretty woman with short blue hair. She wore a white top decorated with cherry blossoms too. She was hold a plate of what seemed to be pastries.

"Oh Marinette, your up early this morning!" The woman exclaimed.

 _That must be the Ladybug's name! I like it!_ "Well I wanted to get a fresh start this morning and go on an adventure to school!"

The man smiled and sipped his coffee. "Well that's a good way to start the morning. A bright smile can brighten any day."

Bridgette grinned and snatched up one of the pastries off the plate and stuffed it in her mouth. "See you guys later!" She grabbed the door handle and ran down the streets of Paris, leaving Tom and Sabine to wonder where all that energy came from.

* * *

 _Different, but still the same school I'm used to seeing._ Bridgette thought, gazing in awe at the large building. It took her a few minutes to find her way around, but that was the reason she'd woken up so early. That way, if she got lost, she didn't have to worry about running late. Luckily for her, the school was right in front of the Eiffel Tower. The Collège Françoise Dupont stared her right in the face as her eyes widen.

 _So what would Marinette do at this moment?_

"Hey girl, what's up?"

Bridgette turned to see brown skinned girl with brown and red hair walking towards her. She wore black-rimmed glasses with a white spot on each side. Her outfit consisted of a white tank top underneath a plaid shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes; light blue jeans, and white sneakers with black tops.

"Hi bestie! How are you doing today?" She said, grinning widely at the girl, who gave her a weird look.

"Wow you are super active today." The girl said, raising an eyebrow. "Did you put sugar in your cereal this morning?"

"Nope! I just feel like a totally different person today!"

"Well whatever it is, try doing that to you-know-who." She pointed behind her to see the familiar blonde haired guy her friend crushed heavily on. Bridgette turned around and gasped as her cheek turned red.

He looked just like a younger, cheekier version of her Felix! Blonde hair, green eyes, and his dimples! Bridgette found herself giggling at how cute he looked.

"Hey Alya!" He said to the girl besides her, then turned to her. "Hey Marinette."

Her bangs formed a heart as her chest pounded. "GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO!"

He was taken aback by her loud statement before smiling. "You seem chipper this morning."

"Well I did get a good night's sleep and plenty of breakfast." She replied, rocking back and forth. "So are you doing anything after school today?"

Alya's eyes widen at the boldness of her friend's request. Normally she would be a puddle of her own emotions and a babbling fool. But today she was actually asking her crush out!

 _Either the universe is imploding or Marinette isn't Marinette._

Adrien gave her a surprised look as well. "No, not really. What do you have in mind?"

 _Bridgette what are you doing?! This is obviously Marinette's crush, not Felix! Okay play it cool and just lightly tell him you want to hang out._

"WOULD YOU-!"

"ADRIEKINS!" 

Bridgette's head whipped around so fast that she thought she broke her neck. Someone pushed past her and hugged this Adrien boy right in front of her! Her bangs formed angry, sharp points at this. How dare this witch push her out the way!

"Um...excuse me?" She tapped on the girl's shoulder. "I was talking to him."

The girl turned around and Bridgette felt her heart claw at her throat. It was Chloe, but if she was meaner and nastier looking!

"Ugh...Marinette can't you see that I'm trying to have quality time with Adrien?" She gave her a nasty glare. "Why don't you go run along to class like a good girl?"

Alya was about to intervene when Bridgette walked up to Chloe and gave her an equally scary glare. "And who died and made you the queen of everything? I was having a normal conversation with a boy, who frankly looks like he could do without your blonde hair up in his face, and you just barge in and tell me to leave?" She placed her hands on her hips. "You gotta a lot of nerve messing with me Bourgeois! Don't make me kick your butt in front of everyone."

By now most of the students were coming in and were aghast at the sight. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the shy girl who didn't hurt anyone, was talking back to Chloe and even threaten to kick her butt!

Chloe's mouth dropped open as she released Adrien from her grasp. Her mouth still hung open as she walked up to Bridgette and got up in her face.

"What did you say?!" She said, her nose inches away from her face.

Bridgette challenged the glare. "You heard me bee girl, take your makeup and your phony purse and walk into school like a good girl."

Chloe's face turned red in anger as she scoffed at her. She walked towards the school, muttering under her breath as Sabrina followed her.

Bridgette _hmph-ed_ and turned to see the crowd that had gathered around her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the school in a nonchalant manner.

"I think I might survive here after all." She said to herself, grinning even more.

* * *

 **So I got a lot of positive feedback for the first chapter so here's the second one! A lot of Marinette and Bridgette's friends don't hardly see the difference at all! Can they survive in each other's universes much longer?**

 **Leave a review to tell me what you want next! And don't forget to favorite and follow! Thanks for the others from last time!**


	3. Time to Power Up!

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and follows from the last chapter! This chapter focuses mainly on the Quantic Universe so you'll see more of the team in action and even some of the villains. Read on dear readers and enjoy!**

 **3\. Time to Power Up!**

If this was a weird dream, she didn't want to wake up.

Marinette found herself in front of the largest school she'd ever seen. She could just imagine getting lost on the campus would be the worse thing possible. Luckily she was surrounded by the nicest friends she'd ever met. Chloe and Lyra were very helpful as well as Andre. Javin kept joking around with all of them.

"Look alive Brid, your knight in dark armor approaches." Chloe whispered, nudging Marinette's shoulder. "Go get em!"

Marinette looked in the direction she was staring and found herself choking on her spit.

The boy was tall, dark, and handsome.

And he looked just like an older, colder version of her Adrien!

His pale blond hair was neatly combed, he had striking blue eyes, and his face was in a permanent scowl. He wore a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a gray vest, a black tie, dark gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. Marinette even noticed the shiny black ring on his right hand. Over his shoulder, a brown backpack was slung.

"Yo Felix!" Javin said, waving his hands at his friend. "Get your rich butt over here!"

Felix glanced in their direction and groaned. He tried to avoid making contact with others in order to keep his bad luck in check. The stupid Cat Miraculous had caused him so much grief already, but the group caused him even more. Especially Bridgette!

He couldn't stand how persistent her attempts of being friends were. From sneaking love letters into his bag or locker, deliberately following him in the hallways to his classes, and making his tea when he dropped by the cafe. Okay the last one he didn't mind because she made a mean Earl Grey, but the others were downright annoying!

He gave a huge sigh and walked over to the group. He saw Lyra making her motherly smile at him, Andre nodding slightly in his direction, Javin giving him a goofy smile, Chloe batting her eyelashes in a teasing way.

But Bridgette wasn't bursting with her usual good morning. Nor did she try to glomp him to the ground with a giant hug.

She was blushing, which was totally normal for her, and just staring at him. Not. Making. A. Sound.

Felix gave a loud cough, breaking her out of her thoughts and waved at her.

"Good morning Bridgette, your looking fine." He said, nearly gritting his teeth. Where was all the energy she usually had towards him?

"Uh...um..." Marinette fumbled around in her mind, trying to make words turn into sentences. Her mind was drawing a blank as she stared right into his luscious orbs. "M-M-Morning to you too F-F-Felix!"

Now the whole group stared at her. Bridgette never stuttered on her words!

"Brid are you feeling alright? You're stuttering!" Chloe said, grabbing her friend by the hands.

"Yeah your usually more coherent than this!" Javin joked, clapping her on the back.

"Are you sick? Do you need to visit the nurse?" Lyra asked concerned. She placed a hand on her forehead. "You don't seem hot."

"Guys it's obvious that Bridgette is just not feeling like herself this morning." Andre said, getting the trio of her back. "We all have off days sometimes. Remember when Javin wouldn't speak to us for a whole week?"

"That's because none of you would tell me where you hid my phone!"

"Well you kept using the annoying button app to make the teacher seem like he was going crazy!"

"It was just a prank Lyra!"

As the twosome bickered, Felix kept his gaze at Marinette. There was something off about her, something terribly wrong with her. He noticed her pigtails were shorter than usual and she looked a bit...tense?

Before he could ask her what was wrong, a resounding bell rung throughout the school, signalling the start of the day. Chloe shrieked and grabbed Marinette and Lyra.

"Goodness gracious guys! We need to get to class!" She bowed at Felix. "See you later Agreste in fashion design!"

"Wait...this school has a fashion design class?" Marinette asked excitedly. Lyra rolled her eyes at her friend's naivety.

"Of course this school offers fashion design. You've been taking this class for years now." Lyra pointed out.

"Oh yeah...! I forgot."

The three girls, Javin in tow, left to first period leaving Andre and Felix behind. Andre shook his head and patted Felix on the back.

"Looks like she has it hard for you. Why don't you at least try to go out with her to the park or something?"

Felix's body stiffened at the word "date". "I have no interest towards dating her. Besides I still have a career to do and a job."

Andre sighed. "Well you either tell her your not interested or she'll keep persisting."

He swore he saw a smile on his friend's face. "I'd like to see that happening. Now why don't you head off to class? I have...pressing matters to attend to."

Andre raised his eyebrow, but didn't question his friend's randomness. He walked to the door and went in. Felix let out a sigh of relief as a black figure darted from behind him.

"What's the matter lover boy? Cat got your heart?" He glared at the black figure known as Plagg, the Cat Kwami, and turned away.

"Plagg I swear when I get this ring out I will take you in my hands and choke you to death!"

"Sticks and stones Agreste! Did you feel something strange coming from off that girl?"

"I did, but I couldn't question any further."

"She doesn't feel like she belongs here. She's a spitting image of her though, personality-wise could use some work."

"What are you talking about cat?"

"All I'm saying is she doesn't seem like she belongs here. And the quicker we find out her motives, the better. She might be in league with Paris' number one criminal."

Felix rolled his eyes at his kwami's quick assumptions. "I highly doubt she and HawkMoth are buddies, but we'll keep a close eye on her. Who knows what she has in store for us."

Unknowing to them, they were being carefully watched by a well concealed enemy.

"A new ally or perhaps a new enemy?" The figure murmured to himself. "I'll have to keep a close eye on this "new" student."

* * *

The city of Paris was ready to start the morning. Everyone was heading to work, school, and other places that inspire learning. However, for one adolescent, he was leaping over buildings and spying to the city below. He grinned, the world seemed to be underneath him as it should be.

The boy wore a brown hooded jacket with black spots on the sleeves and bottom. The hood is worn over his head, having a dark gray beak, white markings on its forehead and the sides, and an eye with a black pupil. On his face, he wore a pair of red, circular glasses, and he had his nose, mouth, and neck covered with a dark gray cloth. Underneath his jacket, he was a white suit, and over it, he had dark gray buckles around his torso. On his upper left leg, there was a bag with pockets, and his work boots were tan-colored.

The boy's name was Sparrow, a former member of the Quantic Kids and hired assassin for HawkMoth. His ability was sharpshooting and sniping. He could materialize blades from feathers on his jacket or turn them into darts and arrows. It was truly a deadly skill to have, but he used it to his own advantage. As a former QK, he knew all his teammates weaknesses and strengths.

 _I will have my revenge on all of them soon, especially Ladybug!_ He vowed silently in his head. It was Ladybug who he wanted to kill the most, the others he would let HawkMoth deal with. She was the one who did this to him after all; made him into a coldblooded killer.

"So this is where you hang out to brood all day!"

He suppressed a groan as he turned to see a ridiculously dressed man standing behind him.

"Monsieur Pigeon, I hope you know I can kill you in thirty different ways with just my hands right?" He reminded him, making the man squawk in fear.

"Touche! But HawkMoth needs you to go to the blimp at once. He has an assignment for you."

"Finally..." He muttered, stretching his arms out. "I was wondering when the boss was going to call me." He stood on the edge of the building. "How far is the blimp?"

Mr. Pigeon pointed to the east of town. "Near the Louvre, but you would have to-"

He didn't get to finish before Sparrow jumped off and started to fly towards the direction he was pointing in, leaving the man babbling incoherently.

"Well I guess he's eager to get started today."

* * *

A sudden beeping noise caused the whole band to stop playing.

Lyra blushed, casting an embarrassed look at her teacher. She placed her flute down and walked towards the door.

"Sorry Madame, I'll be back in a few!"

"Wait Lyra, what about your solo?" One of her fellow band-mates called.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Give it to someone else for the time being! I've got to go!" With that, she slammed the door and ran down the hall.

 _Of all the times HawkMoth has to attack..._ She thought, taking out a small pendant. _He'll pay for ruining valuable practice time and my solo!_

 _"QUANTIC POWER; MELODIE!"_

* * *

"That, my friends, is how you make a new school record in track and field."

Javin grinned as the rest of his classmates sat down to catch their breaths. He was drenched in sweat and still cracking jokes as he did.

"Javin, how are you not exhausted like we are?" His classmates often wondered why he didn't get winded like they all did. Many thought he was just really good at the sport while others thought he used steroids.

"Well, I work out and-" A loud beeping noise sounded from the bleachers as he rubbed the back of his neck. "To be continued, see ya guys at lunch!" He ran to the stands, leaving his classmates baffled.

"Just as I was getting in the punchline." He said, putting on a pair of white and blue shoes. "SockMoth better have something important for me to beat up today."

"QUANTIC POWER; MERCURY!"

* * *

"Wow Andre, that cake looks fantastic!"

All the girls in Home Ec surrounded the brunette's tiered cake in awe and wonder. The guy smiled as he placed the last of the sugared roses on the top of the cake to finish of the look.

"Well I put different flavors on each of the seven layers; chocolate, vanilla, pistachio, salted caramel, strawberry, red velvet, and cookies&cream." He explained, all the girls sighing at him. "The frosting is-"

A beeping noise sounded off in his pocket, making the girls groan in annoyance. They all knew what was going to happen next.

"Andre, for once, will you stay and tell us more about your cake?" One of the girls asked, clinging onto his arm.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Another asked, getting his other arm.

"You promised to help me with my whipped topping for my tart!"

"And you promised to help place my donuts in the grease!"

Andre released himself from all the girls and walked towards the door. "Duty calls girls, but you can have my cake. Just tell Madame Pastier that I made it kay?"

"Bye Andre!" All the girls said, waving their hands as he departed. He closed the door and ran outside, taking a deep breath.

"All of those girls are so fake." He smiled to himself. "At least the ones in my group are genuine." _Especially Bridgette._

He shook his head and took out his pen. "Well time to get to work."

"QUANTIC POWER; KID MIME!"

* * *

Plagg shuddered within the palm of Felix, who was currently in the school's library looked down to see the cat spirit flinching a bit. He knew what the meant and he wasn't exactly keen on doing it.

"You know I hate it when HawkMoth ruins valuable reading time." He snapped the book closed. "This has to stop now!"

"Just say the words kid." Plagg flew up and grinned.

Felix sighed and flipped his bangs back with a flourish of his hand. He rose his ring hand up as a green paw-print flashed in the center of it.

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

* * *

Marinette looked out the window of the classroom, wondering how her friends were doing in the other universe. She missed her family dearly and even missed seeing Adrien's sweet face smiling at her.

 _I just hope I can make it back home on time. What will Chat Noir do without me purifying akumas? What will the other Ladybug do against HawkMoth?_

Loud crashing sounds were heard outside, causing the students to shift towards the direction of the windows. Marinette had a feeling something was happening and looked out the windows as well.

A loud gasp protruded from her mouth.

A giant blimp covered the skies of Paris, sending out spouts of dark energy. Butterflies surrounded the large blimp, giving it a ghostly-like look to it. It didn't take a genius to know who was behind this.

She slipped out of the room and opened her purse. Out flew Tikki who gave her an equally feared face.

"Did you see that Tikki? HawkMoth has a blimp in this universe!" Marinette flung her hands in the air. "A BLIMP!"

"I know, I saw it too." Tikki said, trying to calm her friend down. "This is troubling indeed, we need Ladybug to save the day."

"That's right, even if this isn't my universe, HawkMoth needs to be put in his place." She turned towards Tikki. "You ready?"

Tikki nodded. "You know what to do."

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

* * *

 **That's the first chapter of the Quantic side of the universes. What happens next? You decide!**

 **Please leave a review, favorite and follow for more! See what happens next time!**


	4. The Enemy of my Enemy

**Hey readers!**

 **Hooray! Now this story has over 1000 views! I love it when stories get recognized for great works! Thanks to you guys, this is my second highest rated ML story( First being my Princess and the Ladybug story.)! You guys just keep supporting me as I get these chapters and life done at the same time! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Read on for more content.**

 **4\. The Enemy of my Enemy**

It was a beautiful morning in Paris, France. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the flowers were in full bloom. People walked to work, sat in the cafes, or just mingled with co-workers at functions.

All of that changed when a giant blimp shrouded the area in total darkness.

A massive blimp that was surrounded by white butterflies to be in fact. The side read _Butterfly Designs; the only fashion that changes you!_ There were black tinted windows on the gondola part of the blimp. Inside the blimp, a man looked down at the city below, his eyes scanning the many crowds. His hands closed around the cane he was holding, his fist nearly cracking the gem on the top.

"Those fools that parade around Paris have no idea what's coming to them. I, HawkMoth, will rule them all once I have the ultimate powers in my grasp."

The man stepped into the center of the gondola where a massive glass window shone silver light downwards. When he stepped into the light, his full features were finally shown. He was a tall man with a silver mask that covered his face. He wore a purple suit with a white butterfly brooch on his black tie. He swung the cane as millions of white butterflies fluttered upwards.

"My akumas can only temporarily possess someone under my rule, but I need something else to attract the attention of the Quantic Kids." He turned around to the other figure in the room. "This is why I called for your help Sparrow."

Sparrow bowed meekily, his face showing pure dedication. "I live to serve you master. After all, you took me in when the Quantic Kids betrayed me."

HawkMoth nodded, putting a hand on his protege's shoulder. "Tell me Sparrow, how much have you improved with your powers?"

"Enough to give my old friends a thrashing big time. I want to see their blood spilled on the ground where they stand."

"And if I gave you the order, would you kill them all?"

"At your command I would make sure they don't even get their last breath."

HawkMoth's mouth curled into a satisfied smile. "Then I have a task for you. I need to attract Ladybug back into my grasp so that I can steal her miraculous. You and the others will cause some mild chaos and take care of the Quantic Kids. You are to kill Chat Noir because his miraculous requires either his death or consent from Ladybug." He growled at the last part. "What a nuisance that curse is."

Sparrow blinked. "Sir, why can I not eliminate Ladybug? She is the reason i am this way."

A sudden chill came over him as HawkMoth grabbed him by the throat. His gasps for air was left unheard as his master gripped tighter.

"Need I remind you Sparrow that Ladybug is only mine to deal with. You and your petty squabbles with her will have to wait until I have her miraculous firmly in my gloved hands." He dropped him, Sparrow wheezing for air and clutching his throat. "And I will hear nothing more of this understand?"

"Y-Y-Yes sir..."

"Good," HawkMoth turned towards the window again. "Now go before I decide to use my powers to _convince_ you to kill the others."

Without a single word, he sprinted out of the room, feathers off his coat falling in his haste. HawkMoth cackled as the butterflies gathered around him once more.

"Come my pretties, we must prepare for our _guest."_

* * *

"Has anyone see Ladybug yet?"

The four members of the Quantic Kids stood up top on their usual building where they did their scouting missions. Mercury glared at the direction of the blimp, eager to get the fight started. Melodie polished her flute, awaiting the moment she got to brandish it. Kid Mime was preparing his pen stylus, making mock gestures with it. Chat Noir was slumped over the chimney, his tail swinging lazily.

"You have to remember that this Ladybug is from another dimension Chat. She probably doesn't know where we usually hangout." Melodie said, not looking up from her polishing.

"Someone should've informed her." Kid Mime pointed out. "She might be running into trouble as we speak."

"Please...this is Ladybug we're talking about! She's probably on her way as she swings around the city." Mercury said, pumping his fist in the air. "Like Spiderman!"

"Who's Spiderman?" Chat asked curiously.

"No one important, all we need to know is where the heck she is!"

Kid Mime looked towards Melodie. "Have you found a way to get her home?"

She shook her head. "I've got zilch, but I'll keep looking. This is Quantum Physics, not rocket science."

Mercury cracked a grin. "Really I didn't know that? Care to elaborate on that music meister?"

"I will hit you with my flute Mercury!"

A sudden _Zing!_ caught their attention, temporarily putting the fight on hold. Ladybug landed in front of them, her brows dripping with sweat.

"This is where you guys come to? I've looked around the whole city trying to find four brightly colored heroes in jumpsuits!" She said, snapping her yo-yo back in place. "So what's the danger?"

They all gave her a _Really?_ look before pointing to the big obvious blimp that covered the sun. "Oh who's blimp is it then?"

"HawkMoth's." Kid Mime replied coolly. "He likes to fly around Paris and scout potential bad guys or people who posses a miraculous or quirk."

"And before you ask what a quirk is, it's what Mercury, Kid Mime, and I have. Instead of a miraculous like you and cat boy, we have enhanced magic items that allow us to fight crime with." Melodie explained, getting a nod from Ladybug.

Chat put an arm around her. "That's what makes us so special bugaboo. HawkMoth especially wants your powers of luck and my powers of destruction."

Ladybug shivers and rolled her eyes as she took his arm off hers. _Even in a different universe, he's always trying to make moves on me._

"So what's the plan? Did he send out any akuma to attack us?" She asked, getting her yo-yo back out.

"I don't know how he does it in your universe, but he has minions he sends out to fight us." Mercury said, getting into a track stance. "Which they always get their butt kicked!"

"But we still have to be cautious." Kid Mime interjected, giving Mercury a glare. "Sparrow is also one of those minions who knows our weaknesses and strengths."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "Who's Sparrow?"

A thick silence covered the area as all the heroes looked at each other in uneasiness. She was now even more curious than ever!

"He was...part of our group for a while." Kid Mime said slowly.

"But then, he went to HawkMoth's side." Melodie said quickly, throwing the others a quick glare. "And that's all we are telling her."

Before Ladybug could ask more on the subject Chat Noir suddenly tackled her to the ground.

"LOOK OUT MY LADY!" He exclaimed, saving her in the nick of time. A giant explosion happened behind them as the rest of the Quantic Kids got into fighting stances. On the top of another building, Sparrow took himself out of an archer's position.

"Well you wanted to know who Sparrow was." Melodie quipped bitterly. "Well there he is."

* * *

Bridgette shuddered.

She didn't mean to do it, but she just got a deep chill down her back. It was as if she was dosed with freezing cold water and left in front of a big fan. Goosebumps appeared on her arm as she placed her pencil back on the table. She put her hands on her head and sighed.

"Are you okay girl?" Ayla asked her, concern on her face.

Bridgette gave a smile to her as she placed her hands on the table. "Sorry, I just had a chill run down my spine for a quick second."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well," She swallowed the bile that threaten to come out. "I think some of my friends are in trouble."

* * *

Ladybug wished she was back in her universe instead of avoiding invisible bombs.

Sure she had dealt with The Mime and Monsieur Pigeon back in her world, but these other universe rejects were actually more of a **threat!** Almost immediately, she was trying to avoid getting shot with invisible bullets and pecked at by flocks of pigeons. Not to mention this Sparrow figure was trying to grab at her.

Kid Mime and Melodie were currently engaged in a fight with The Mime. Kid Mime showed prowess as he and the Mime went head-to-head with each other with various imitations and hand gestures. Melodie helped with a tune or two to confuse the mute soldier and summon different things to combat him. She seemed to be more on the defense rather than the offense as Kid Mime protected her.

Mercury and Chat Noir took on Monsieur Pigeon. Marinette was impressed to see Chat Noir using Cataclysm not just once, but _three times!_ He didn't seem to stop there too, utilizing the use of his staff and hitting some of the birds away. Mercury used his speed to make tornadoes that captured the birds and to make their formations harder to hit him. The twosome made a good team.

Which had left her and the bird boy.

She had to give it to him; he was making it harder for her to land any punches or kicks. He would looked like he was shooting arrows when in reality he was shooting a bunch of feathers. And Ladybug learned firsthand that these feathers were laced with some sort of magic in them as they were able to shatter bricks and impale flesh. She had one of the feathers impale her in the arm and almost gasped in pain while the blood trickled out. Putting on a brave face, she gritted her teeth at him.

"What the heck are you trying to do, kill me?" She asked, mentally slapping herself at the question.

Sparrow clenched his hands into fist. "Unfortunately, that task is left for my master. He wants to see you alive and well so I will just merely injure you instead." He fingers made a gun shape. "FLASH FEATHERS!"

A loud _Bang!_ was heard as she clutched the side of her abdomen, which was blazing in pain. Ten or twenty of his sharp feathers had stuck themselves on her, blood coming out of each prick. She fell to her knees as her vision started to go in and out. She breathed hard as his approaching footsteps neared her fallen body. He placed his boot on her side and rolled her over.

"I've waited so long to do that to you, _ladybug..."_ He said, a sneer evident behind his mouth guard. "Your lucky that I can't kill you here after all you've done."

"What...*wheeze*...did I do to deserve this?" She half-pleaded, her eyes seeing blobs now. She could feel his boot sinking lower in her body, threatening to crack her ribs.

"You...you don't remember!" He almost growled, bringing her face near his. "It's what you did to me...what you did to her that makes me want to kill you so badly!"

Marinette could hardly hear him, but she heard her teammates cry out in horror at the state that their new friend was in. They tried to get to her, but their were otherwise occupied.

"W-W-Who are you talking about?"

Sparrow's grip tightened on her face. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED YOUR TEAMMATE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! YOU KILLED VOLPINA!"

 _Volpina..._

Marinette felt her eyes close as she blacked out from the pain.

* * *

"Feeling better now girl?"

Bridgette looked up from the toilet bowl she'd just puked up in. Her whole head felt like it was on fire along with her throat now. Her cheeks were flushed red as tears were rolling out from them. Alya patted her back in a sympathetic manner.

"Yeah...but I still feel awful." She admitted, guilt evident in her voice. "I just...a horrible memory just resurfaced in my mind that made me sick."

"Care to explain it to me?"

 _Not really, you've been so nice to me._ She thought, shaking her head. "No, I don't want to worry you too much. You've done enough for me already Ayla."

"Well I'm heading back to class. I'll just tell Miss Bustier that you went to the nurse's office." She left her friend in the bathroom stall. Bridgette sat down and hugged her knees to her chest.

 _Why did all these memories of Volpina just resurface into my mind?_ She looked down at her hands, still remembering what had happened a year prior of receiving her powers. _Why do I still feel guilty of what I've done?_

 _I need to get home fast!_

* * *

 **The stakes are getting higher now as the story is reaching it's rising action! Why did Ladybug(Bridgette) kill the Volpina in her universe? What's going to happen to Ladybug(Marinette) in the clutches of HawkMoth?  
**

 **Leave a review to find out what happens next and favorite and follow! See you next time!**


	5. Broken, Shattered, and Crushed

**Hello Readers!**

 **So I didn't get to update last week due to some...homework! Ick...what a disgrace to my writing time. I wish I could upload everyday, but alas my grades come first. Luckily I got some more views on this story along with reviews, favorites, and follows! Thanks for the constant support guys! The story is about to get a bit crazy today with some flashbacks, but for the most part you'll be a bit shocked. Enjoy and read on!**

 **Broken, Shattered, and Crushed**

 _Cold, dark, and empty..._

 _All words to describe the feeling of entering a villain's lair. Ladybug used her hands to feel around the place where her face was even shrouded by the inky blackness. Her footsteps echoed throughout the long passage as she held her breath. She thought of all who'd suffered under his evil plots and thought of her friends that were fighting outside. She couldn't let them down if she wanted to._

 _With fist-filled determination, she walked forward._

 _"Are you going to keep doing that every time you sneak into a villain's hideaway?"_

 _She nearly leaped out of her jumpsuit as a giggle was heard behind her. Her head swiveled around so fast that she thought she'd gotten temporary whiplash. A pair of fox ears popped their way out of the shadows as the voluptuous form of her fox themed super friend came out with a flashlight in her hand. She gave a quirky smile through the darkness as her auburn hair trailed down her jumpsuit._

 _"Volpina what are you doing here?" She whispered, trying to put her heart back into her chest._

 _"You seemed like you could use some quantic help." The fox girl shrugged. "I thought what the heck and decided to follow you anyways."_

 _Part of Ladybug wanted to commend her for getting thus far while the other part wanted to choke her living daylights for scaring her. She shook her pigtailed hair and gave a loud sigh._

 _"Fine Volpina, but if anything, and I mean **anything** , happens to you while we bust in, I will be fully responsible."_

 _"Of course oh fearless one." Volpina took the flashlight and lightly tapped her on the head. "Now are we going to kick MothButt or what?"_

 _Ladybug smiled and rolled her eyes. "Lead the way tricky."_

* * *

"Marinette are you alright?"

Bridgette snapped out of her dazed state as she faced her teacher. She blushed lightly and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bustier! I was just thinking about something!"

"Something more important than the French Revolution?"

The whole class snickered as her bangs formed question marks. "We were talking about what now?"

Before she could reply, the bell rung to signal the end of the day. Ms. Bustier sighed and turned to the rest of the class.

"Okay homework will be pages 54-67 and I want notes on the impact of the French Revolution due by Friday. And next time Miss Dupain-Cheng will be available for us I suppose."

Bridgette groaned and gathered her books into her bag so that she could catch up with Alya. She walked down the stairs and failed to notice where she was walking. A leg stepped out from under one of the tables and she found herself flying.

 _I'm falling! Oh no, the floor is coming so close now! Help,someone help!_ Her thoughts rang as the hardwood floor edged ever closer.

But she didn't hit her face, nor did she impact at all for that manner. A soft pair of arms had wrapped themselves around her petite frame and kept her from kissing the ground. She turned slightly to see the boy who looked like a more innocent version of Felix.

* * *

 _Bridgette's P.O.V_

I had been in love with Felix for so long now that when I met his other alternative form, I refused to think this _Adrien_ would ever be such a replacement for his charming, mysterious, alluring facade. But boy was this Marinette girl lucky! His eyes were so enchanting, and how they displayed their concern for me was quite cute. The way his face looked while it panicked was sorta cute too. He even smelled nice, with just a hint of cheese. I would've stayed longer in his arms if it weren't for a wee nagging voice coming from the other side of me.

"Oh my gosh Marinette! You are such a klutz!"

Ah...if harpies were real, they would sound like this chick.

I bring no hatred to any Chloe's out there in the world, but I utterly despised this one! My Chloe was nice, bubbly, and always cared for my well-being. She dressed for the occasion and taught me everything I need to know in the world of fashion. She was my sister, my soul-sister if that were ever a thing!

But Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Chloe was an utter disgrace!

"Chloe I saw what you did to her, that wasn't very nice." Adrien told her, helping me back up. My bangs curled a little in happiness at this polite gesture. He was such a cute gentleman!

"Oh Adriekins!" She threw her arms around his neck and snuggled against him. "Why don't you come by my hotel and help me with my homework hm?"

"Good lord girl, no wonder he always avoids you." I muttered, a smirk coming off Adrien's face. Chloe scrunched up hers and gave me the nastiest glare.

"Don't you have a bakery to go to dreamer girl? Or do you day-dream on the job too?"

"At least my dreams actually come true. Yours is nothing more than a grandeur wrapped in an illusion."

Chloe's mouth opened as if she was about to catch a ton of bugs(ha!). Her pasty face was turning bright red. Adrien carefully pried himself from her grasp and looked in my direction.

"Sorry Chloe, but I promised to meet with Marinette in the park." He gave her a solemn look before wrapping his arm around mine. "We'll see you later though."

And with that, he lead me out of the room, my smug face making Chloe turn a deeper shade of crimson. What can I say; I'm just a lovable person!

* * *

 _"Volpina!"_

 _Ladybug ran into the center of the room, her fallen friend slashed and bruised. Placing a hand on her chest, she could feel the life of the fox running out. Carefully, she put her head on her lap as the tears started to fall._

" _L-L-Ladybug..." Her vulpine friend uttering, a raspy cough escaping her lips. "I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry..."_

 _"Please stay with me Volpina! What about all our friends? What about saving the world together?"_

 _A weak hand reached up and caressed her cheek. "D-D-Don't cry for me fearless leader."_

 _"What about Sparrow! He and you...he's going to be heartbroken!"_

 _Her chest raised a bit as another cough escaped her mouth, a bit of blood in this one. "I almost f-f-forgot about him. The Q-Q-Quantic Kids need their leader. I-I-I want you to keep them on the right path."_

 _She then placed something in her hands. Ladybug looked down to see a small necklace with a fox's tail at the end. Her breath hitched when she recognized it; the fox miraculous!_

 _"T-T-Take it with you. Tell them, tell Sparrow, that..." Her hand went limp just as soon as she was about to utter her last words. In a burst of orange light, her body and everything about her vanished._

 _Ladybug gave a cry of sadness, her wails reverberating off the walls of the fortress. Almost immediately as she did, thousands upon thousands of ladybugs flew through crevices and cracks and surrounded her. They glowed with the light of the miraculous, the light of luck. A glowing, powerful aura engulfed her body as her costume glowed along with it. The fox miraculous glowed brightly too, orange mist encircling her._

 _She was going to make him pay, she was going to avenge her. She was Ladybug, warrior of luck and power of light._

* * *

"Are you okay Marinette? Your not acting like you usually do."

Bridgette looked up from her hands and saw Adrien giving her a concerned look. She shook her head, her bangs forming question marks.

"Why are you so concerned for my well-being? You and I are two totally different people and yet..." Her voice trailed as she gave him a cautious glance. "You strive to help me out."

Adrien smiled and shifted closer to her, making the bluenette blush deeply. "Well I think your a cool girl. Ever since I met you I thought there was something special about you. Your kind, brave, and the sweetest girl I ever met." He put his hands in hers and looked into her eyes. "There's something I want to ask you as well."

Bridgette felt her heart flutter when he said that. She tried to distract herself from these thoughts with pictures of Felix, but found herself unable to. Her bangs formed hearts as her cheeks burned at the thought of stealing Marinette's boyfriend.

But she could never be in a serious relationship. Not after what she done to her teammate.

* * *

 _The aftermath of the battle was a devastated was left in shambles, debris everywhere on the streets. The blimp that formerly hosted the evil HawkMoth was draped over the Eiffel Tower.  
_

 _The Quantic Kids stood up top their usual building. their faces full of worry._

 _"Where are those two? They should've been able to make it out alive." Melody said, squeezing her flute._

 _"They can't be dead! They just can't be!" Mercury exclaimed, his eyes filled with pain._

 _Sparrow looked at Chat Noir who was staring longingly at the blimp. He put his gloved hand on his shoulder and gave him a firm pat on the back._

 _"She's alive, they both are." He assured him, getting a cocky grin from the cat._

 _"I know my lady is alive, and she will have your lady with her." He replied, making Sparrow shake his head._

 _"You know she isn't your lady right?"_

 _"Guys, I see something moving down there!" Kid Mime called out, pointing to the figure coming towards them. The team leaned forward to get a better glimpse at the approaching person._

 _"It's Ladybug!" Mercury sighed in relief. "She's alive!"_

 _"Yeah, but where's Volpina?" Melody asked hesitantly._

 _Ladybug landed in front of them, her face hidden behind her mask. They surrounded her, each of them wanting to know what had happened. Sparrow lingered behind, wanting to hear what she had to say._

 _"Bugaboo, where's Volpina at?" Chat asked her, putting his hands on her shoulders._

 _Ladybug said nothing, but walked over to Sparrow. She placed something in his hands as tears ran down her face._

 _"I tried to save her...I'm so sorry Sparrow!" She cried, allowing herself to fall back into Chat's arms._

 _Sparrow's fingers closed around the fox miraculous as his breath intakes started to rattle his chest. He could feel his throat tightening up and tears threatened to lubricate from his eyes. Volpina..._

 _"Your lying!" He almost growled, looking at Ladybug with pure disgust. "She...went after you! You watched her die didn't you?"_

 _Ladybug said nothing, making him even more angrier. He clenched the miraculous in his hands and yelled out in anguish. The rest of the gang watched him, sadness in their eyes as well. They knew Ladybug was as heartbroken as he was, but she witnessed her death firsthand._

 _"I-I-I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU LADYBUG! I WILL END YOU LIKE YOU DID TO HER!"_

* * *

Her eyes widen when she realized that Adrien had kissed her on the lips, making her turn a deep shade of crimson.

Meanwhile on top of one of the many buildings around the area, a figure watched the duo kiss passionately. This figure had twintailed blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Her outfit was a black jumpsuit covered with red polka dots, a black mask with the same pattern on her face, and a yo-yo in her hands. The figure smiled as she flipped the yo-yo's covering up.

"Antibug here, tell him that I found the Quantic Ladybug."

* * *

 **Quantic Universe**

Marinette just felt pain hit her like a freight train.

Her body was on a smooth cold surface, giving her chills down her spine. She tried to move, but felt every organ scream out in pain. Her eyes opened slightly, blobs of color splashing in them. She could tell she was in the dark with only one light source around. She finally rolled over to hear the fluttering of wings.

Her heart stopped, she wanted to scream out loud, but found herself too stunned to even utter a single sound. She got up quickly, and saw thousands of white butterflies surrounding her. They watched her attentively, as if they were judging her very existence.

 _"Ah...welcome my dear."_

A cold voice rung out from all directions, making Ladybug turn all around. She couldn't identify the voice, but she knew evil when she heard it.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked aloud, her vision finally clearing up.

From one of the corners in the room, a panel opened up to reveal a tall man standing in front of her. His face was covered in a silver mask, only his eyes and mouth showing. His nicely tailored suit was purple and black, while his gloves were black. He held a cane in his hand and a smirk on his face. What caught her eyes the most was the silver butterfly brooch on his chest.

 _"Hello my dear, nice to see you here in my domain again."_ He stalked towards her, taking in every detail. _"Haven't seen you since I killed your fox friend."_

Marinette's eyes widen when she heard that, backing up slowly against the wall. It then hit her; this was Hawkmoth of this universe. Only here he was even more terrifying than in her own!

 _"Now that I've got you where I want you,"_ He snapped his fingers as the butterflies fluttered around him. Marinette closed her eyes, awaiting an attack. But it never came, making her a bit curious. She opened her eyes to see Hawkmoth sitting at a table, a tea set in front of him with assorted pastries.

 _"Would you care to join me for some tea?"_

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter for today! Bet you guys didn't expect that twist in the end huh? Also, what's Antibug doing in Marinette's universe? Things to be explained on the next chapter!**

 **Please leave and review, favorite, or follow! Countdown to Halloween starts now!**


	6. Shattered Dimensions

**Bonjour Miraculous Readers!**

 **Well this is sort of a filler chapter that'll make way for the climax at hand. Now you'll see what impact Marinette switching universes with Bridgette has taken on the _other_ multiverses. Thanks for your constant reviews! I love seeing how many people review each chapter and what you guys, the readers, have to say about my story. Enjoy!~**

 **6\. Shattered Dimensions**

 _Superior Universe_

Paris, France was a bustling city full of life and culture. The futuristic lights of the 22th century shone everywhere, even on the polished walls of every building. Flying cars zoomed around every corners as moving platforms carried people to work. Above the city, giant broadcasting billboards floated around.

Among the people of the future, one person in particular stood up top the Eiffel Tower. She wore a red jumpsuit with black spots that was surrounded by body armor. Her gauntlets and armored boots flashed with different lights. A mask billowed behind her, flapping in the wind. Long blue hair with golden streaks were put into two ponytails. In her ears, a pair of Ladybug earrings stood out.

She was the Superior Ladybug, the descendant and new guardian of Paris. Her futuristic upgrades were courteous of her partner, Tikki. She had trained day and night until the tutelage of the daughter of the Ladybug before her. Her aspirations to be just like her grandmother Marinete Dupain-Cheng made her the hero she was today.

A annoying beeping noise went off in her earrings, the communication device forming around her ear. She smiled, tapping on the button.

"Hey mom, I'm almost done with patrol. Anything to report?"

 _"Other than be home before nine, then no."_ Her mother, Emma, replied. Without her mother and Tikki, she would be lost. _"Be on the lookout for HawkMoth though. He's been quiet lately, and that's never a good thing."_

She laughed, jumping off the tower and free-falling to the ground. One thing she loved about this gig was that her arch-nemesis was never around. All she had to deal with was his stupid akuamatized victims. Part of her wished that this _HawkMoth_ would appear so that she could kick his butt.

"Relax mom, if he ever did anything, Superior Ladybug can handle him." She took out her yo-yo and started to swing around the city.

 _"That's what I'm afraid of. Just make it home safely."_

"Fine...goodbye mom." She pressed the button on the earrings and disconnected the call. Rolling her eyes, she landed on another building.

"Man, and here I thought the future had everything." She leaned against the wall. "Patrolling is so bo-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!"

A giant black hole had appeared in the polluted skies above her. White lighting bolts of energy came out of it. Suddenly, the world around her began to shift and distort, making it look like she was in a bad painting. Superior Ladybug jumped to avoid the debris falling from it. Swing her yo-yo, she cracked most of the debris to avoid any citizen from getting hurt. Her eyes widen as a chunk of stone hit her in the head, knocking the wind out of her.

"I really hate how much bad luck I have when I'm in this suit." She groaned, blacking out.

* * *

 _Genderbent Universe_

"Isn't this a lovely night, my prince?"

Two figures stood up on a building overlooking the city. The first was a male with short blue hair with bangs that covered his eyes. He wore a red jumpsuit with black spots and red boots. His blue eyes was surveying the city underneath his spotted mask. In his hands was a yo-yo which he lazily swung around. Next to him, a curvaceous female laid on his shoulder. Her blond hair went down her back in curls. She had cat ears sticking out her hair, wore a black jumpsuit that hugged her skin, and wore black high heeled boots. Her gloves had claws sticking out of them and her cat tails swung behind her.

"Please get off me Catty. I don't like you that way." He said for the umpteenth time. The flirty kitty was really getting on his nerves.

"But I like you." She purred, rubbing her head on his chest. "And besides Manbug, can't we be a lover's duo instead of a superhero one?"

Manbug pried Catty Noir off his body and shook his head. "I already have a crush on someone." He thought briefly of Adrienne, his cheeks blushing. "And she doesn't even know I exist."

Catty pursed her lips as she placed a finger on his. "But I know you exist! That's why we'd be the more _purr_ -fect couple!"

"What we need to focus on is defeating Papillion!"

These two were always going at it. Manbug remembered the day he received his miraculous and met this crazy kitten. She was flirty, easily distracted, and, to his embarrassment, kinda cute. Of course if he had to decide between Adrienne and Catty Noir, he'd choose Adrienne in a heartbeat.

"Well Papillion hasn't shown up in a week. I think we should take the time to get to know each other better." Catty moved a bit closer to Manbug, making him blush more. "Besides the Madame Butterfly can't ruin this moment."

Before he could reply, a loud ripping noise was heard. They both looked up to see a black hole ripping open in front of them. Catty gasped, taking out her baton. Manbug followed suit, getting his yo-yo ready. The black hole released tendrils of black energy that wrapped around the ladybug themed superhero, making him grunt in surprise. He yelled as he was pulled into the portal slowly. Catty sliced some of the tendrils off him, but more kept appearing. She watched in horror as her partner was dragged into the unknown portal, which disappeared as it had appeared.

She covered her mouth in shock. Where did he go?

* * *

 _Miraculous Kids Universe_

"Hold on Bugaboo!"

A smaller, kiddie version of Marinette fell from up top of one of the many pillars surrounding the village they were in. She landed flat on her face, the dirt caking against her cheeks. Groaning, she managed to stretch out and her muscles popping.

 _Ugh...I hate my job sometimes! Why can't I be a normal kid with silly powers?_

Bugaboo, or the Little Ladybug as everyone called her was the hero of the village of Paris. She was young, around eight years old, and had started to become a superhero only a few months of practicing under her belt. She had red ribbons that tied up her in little ponytails. Her outfit consisted of a red dress with black spots and white lace around the sleeves and bottom. In her hands was a wand with a ladybug shaped topper. Around her neck, a red cape waved. On her face was a mask with red and black sparkles. Her shoes were pointed and red.

She heard a THUMP! besides her as her partner, Kitty Noir, landed next to her. His green eyes were full of mystery and mischief. He wore a black suit with a billowing black cape, black pants, and boots. His wand was black with a green cat's paw on the top. His mask was black, tied around his head. On top of his head, a black sorcerer's hat with cat ears laid crookedly off to the side.

He reached out his hand to help her up, getting a huff from her. She smoothed her dress to get the dirt out and pouted at him.

"You know we weren't supposed to use magic to hurt people Kitty! Now the village may think we're going to use magic to take over or something!" She yelled at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Would you want the evil monsters to attack?" He gave her a grin. "Besides Master Plagg said that as long as no one doesn't get anyone in danger, I should be fine."

Bugaboo smacked him with her wand. "That's not what he met fool! Mistress Tikki told me that magic should be used to help the citizens of Paris, not cause them to go in a panic." She sighed, placing her wand in her pocket. "We are still in training. I don't blame you for using a little of your dark magic to save that group of kids. They seemed grateful."

"Sure did, now we have to head back before our teachers think we got caught by mountain trolls or something."

They laughed as they remembered that memory from way back when. Using their magic, they summoned their broomsticks to fly across the sky with. The thrilling excitement of using magic made them like their newfound powers. Maybe it wasn't so bad being two of the famous mages throughout the land of France.

A sharp wind caught Bugaboo's broomstick, causing her to veer off course. She got control of the broom before noticing the ominous clouds gathering around her. She gasped as she was sent into the spiraling vortex, a portal opening up inside of it. Her screams carried into the wind, drowning her cries of help.

Then all was silent.

* * *

 _Anti Universe_

The city of Paris...once and prosperous city now in ruins. The once fortified city was now in tatters, rubble rained from all directions, and even the Eiffel Tower was now only half a tower. All around, former people were all turned to monstrous akuma due to the side effect of the HawkMoth virus. It was supposed to cure any disease, any illness, but it went horribly wrong. People began to mutate into beast of unfathomable power while the remainder became super-powered mutants.

 _"Antibug report..."_

A black suited girl sat on the steps of the Louvre, a compact communicator in her hands. She was one of these survivors, one of the many that still were alive anyways. She smirked as the mysterious employer's face appeared in her device.

"Antibug here, I just came back from the Miraculous Universe. Apparently Bridgette Dupain-Cheng is there instead of Marinette just like you said."

 _"So the dimensional rift did open up? Excellent..."_ The voice sounded very pleased to here this indeed. _"I assume you've got our allies with you in your universe."_

Antibug turned around to see two other girls standing behind her. "I did, it wasn't an easy task. But both were eager to help out in your plans."

One of the girls was in a white jumpsuit dotted with black spots. Her mask was pure white with the outlines of a purple moth. Her two ponytails were tied with white ribbons and held together with a white headband. Her lips were black and her eyes were icy blue. Her white heels were spiked, her gloves were also. In her hands, a white yo-yo was swinging dangerously. She had a sadistic smile on her face.

The other was very peculiar indeed. Around her finger was the cat miraculous' ring and on her ears was the ladybug earrings. Her outfit was an amalgam of two heroes. On one side was the familiar red with black spots jumpsuit while the other side was a sleeker version of the cat suit. She wore red and black boots, her hair was let down in one long ponytail, and cat ears stuck out her hair. On her back were a pair of wings. Her mask covered her whole face, being both red and black as well. Only her eyes, both green and blue, shone out the most. None could read the expression on her face, but her eyes showed pure instability.

 _"Ah yes...Miss Fortune."_ The white one waved a gloved hand at the screen. _"And the dreaded LadyNoir."_ The masked one nodded. _"Fierce version of the one true Ladybug indeed. I hope you all are well acquainted with Antibug here."_

"Oh I think she's lovley. I don't have to kill her to know she's done some serious murder herself." Miss Fortune giggled, licking her lips. "I can't wait to kill the actual Ladybug though."

"Leave her to me. I wish to kill my good counterpart myself." Antibug said, getting an eye roll from Miss Fortune.

"Fine, I'll just have to settle for the Quantic one instead. Too bad really, right LadyNoir?"

LadyNoir gave her a blank stare before simply nodding.

"Not much of a talker eh? I guess when you've obtained the powers of luck and destruction at your disposal you think your some high and mighty deity."

Antibug sighed at her giggling, rubbing her head to avoid the growing migraine. "Master, please tell me you have located other evil versions of Ladybug!"

 _"I'll inform you as soon as I do. For now, try and get back to the main universe and destroy Bridgette. With her gone, there will be none other in our way than the main one."_

"Right away sir, Antibug out." She closed the compact and turned to her colleagues. "Shall we ladies?" She took her yo-yo and made another portal appear in front of them.

"All this portal hopping doesn't drive you mad?" Miss Fortune asked her, getting another groan from the black clad bug.

"No, now let's get going." She hopped in the portal, LadyNoir following beside her. Miss Fortune squealed and hopped in afterwards.

* * *

 **So here you are! The main part of this story has been revealed a bit. Get ready for an action powered next chapter!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow for more content! If you have a Ladybug universe, tell me about it! I'll be putting profiles on each one on the next chapter!**


	7. A Relatively Short Filler Chapter

**Tea Parties, Immortal Beings, and Trap Doors**

Marinette had faced many foes with weird fetishes, vengeance, and some with animal abilities.

But she never had a freaking tea party with a mastermind before!

HawkMoth hummed as he poured some green tea in her teacup from a white teapot with a purple butterfly on the side. The steam rose from the cup as the thick scent of macha filed her nose. She watched as he held out a plate of pastries in front of her.

"Would you care for some Eclairs? Or would you prefer a croissant? I also have some macaroons!" He said, placing the serving dish in front of her. She eyed the treats suspiciously before taking a small buttery croissant and biting into it. The warm, flaky treat melted in her mouth as she sighed contently.

"Good to see you've stopped tensing up." He placed the pot down and smiled at her. "Now then, can I ask you something, my dear?"

Marinette nodded, taking one of the macaroons off the plate. "Well since you've been so nice right now, I guess it's fair." She still kept her guard up however. Didn't want to give HawkMoth the benefit of the doubt.

"You may recall our last encounter to be a bit "bloody". But that's all in the past now." He leaned forward, Marinette swallowing her pastry in uncomfortable silence. "I want your miraculous and we both know what powers that thing possess no?"

Now she was glaring into his lying eyes. "I'm aware, but what do you want with it?"

"My dear Ladybug, think nothing of the sort!" He waved his hands in a flourished gesture. "All I want to know is if you'd be willing to learn how to utilize your newfound powers under my tutelage?"

Now she really choked on her tea. Did HawkMoth just offer to teach her how to use her powers? In her universe he just wanted the power! But in this one, he just wanted another minion.

"Think about it Ladybug, your powers of luck helping to protect this fair city." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "The Miraculous powers of luck are more powerful than you can imagine. You need a teacher to teach you the ways of power." He leaned closer to her face. "Think about it, you and Chat Noir living in a peaceful world. All your Quantic friends by your side." He started to gently lift up her mask, trying to see the face underneath. "And me, ruling Paris in a perfect utopia..."

She felt him trying to pull her mask off, but didn't even notice. Her hands suddenly moved on their own, reaching towards her earrings. She tried to stop, but found herself unable to.

 _Fight it Ladybug! HawkMoth is trying to get you to lose your powers!_

That voice! It appeared inside her head, warning her of the danger and snapping her out of the trance. Before HawkMoth could fully removed her mask and earrings, Marinette slapped his hand away.

"You liar! How dare you try to take my powers!" She leap up, surprising HawkMoth. "You or any other villain out there will never inherit the powers of the ladybug!" Taking out her yo-yo, she swung it at him.

"Foolish girl!" He held up his hand and caught the small trinket. "You think a mere novelty will stop me?"

She smirked. "No, but this will!" Jumping up, she kicked him full on in the chest. HawkMoth grunted, feeling the brunt of the attack full force. Growling, his face glowed with a purple butterfly outline.

" _Sparoow report."_ He said, dodging each of Ladybug's attacks.

 _"All the Quantic Kids are surrounded and accounted for."_ Came Sparrow's reply.

" _Excellent, nice work my pupil. I need help with Ladybug on this end."_

" _Is she too powerful for you to handle master?"_ He could practically hear the sarcasm on the other end. Clenching his hands, he squeezed the object in his hands. Sounds of pain filled the communications instead.

 _"You ignorant brat! I can handle her! But you seem to have the more drive for **vengeance** than I do."_

He could hear Sparrow pondering as he said. " _I'm in, but keep her occupied okay?"_

HawkMoth rolled out of the way of another yo-yo attack and sighed. This day just wasn't his lucky one.

* * *

"Ohh...my aching head..."

Superior Ladybug rubbed her now sore head as she painfully stood up. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the light as she started to walk forward, only to smack into a wall.

"That wasn't smart!" She squealed, putting her hands on her now swollen nose. "I'm a superhero darn it! Why the heck am I such a klutz?"

"Join the club sister." SL turned around to see a small girl holding a wand. "Being a witch doesn't make me graceful either."

Another squeal escaped her lips as she admired the outfit of the child. "What a cute dress! Did you make this yourself?"

The girl blushed and looked away. "Yeah...a little magic thread and a big imagination can lead you a long way."

"Could you make me a dress with your magic? The 22nd century needs your designs."

"Woah so your from the future?" The girls turned to see another figure in the room. It was a boy wearing a ladybug outfit too! "And your some small child with magic powers?"

"The name's Bugaboo if you wanted to know." The girl said, sticking out her tongue.

"I'm the Superior Ladybug, champion of the 22nd century!" She struck a pose, making the boy chuckle.

"Well they call me Manbug, nice to meet you in this small space."

"How come they don't call you LadyBeetle or something?" Bugaboo asked, raising an eyebrow.

ManBug gave her an incredulous look before replying, "Why do they call you Bugaboo instead of Magical Ladybug or Mystic Ladybug?"

Bugaboo kicked him in the shin as Superior laughed at his pain. "You meanie! I can call myself what I want!"

" _If you children are done fighting, can we get back to the matter at hand?"_

The trio looked up to see a woman with long, silky red hair that cascaded down her back and front. She wore a long red dress with black spots and had airy wings coming out of her back.

"Hey you look like Madame Tikki, my teacher!" Bugaboo exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Tikki? Isn't yours a small robot creature like mine?" Superior asked her.

"My Tikki is a male kwami from long ago." ManBug said, his chest puffing with pride.

The woman rolled her eyes at the bugs. _"I am Tikki, but I hail from an alternate universe where Ladybug is an all-powerful...you know what? Never mind! You were chosen to help the dimensions from falling apart. Ladybug from the Miraculous universe and Ladybug from the Quantic universe have switched places due to an evil entity of unknown origin."_

"Just how many Ladybug universes are there?" Bugaboo asked, curious about the multiverse theory being true.

 _"Many various ones. Like the Sorceress Ladybug , Bugaboo."_ She pointed at the small child. _"And the male donned in red, ManBug."_ Manbug smiled and blushed nervously. _"And the Ladybug of the future, Superior Ladybug."_

"That's my name Tikki! Wow this feels so weird talking to a human version of you." Superior said, chuckling to herself. "I will never forget this till the day I die!"

" _Which will happen if we d_ _o_ _n't stop the darkness. I need you and the other Ladybugs to stop this menace before the universes are destroyed!"_

"Well Miss Tikki, you have yourself a team!" Superior said, giving her a grin.

"One question though; how do we find the other Ladybugs if we have no idea how to dimension hop?" Bugaboo asked.

 _"Oh quite simple really! All you have to do is-"_ A trap door appeared underneath them. They all screamed whilst Tikki watched them fall down the hole. _"Good luck!"_


	8. Manipulation of the Heart

**Hello Miraculous fans!**

 **For thousands of years, I've laid dormant. Who has disturbed my-!**

 **Oh wait...people are still reading this story?**

 **This story just got more popular?**

 **Sweet! I guess I can write the new chapter now! You guys are giving me so much support right now! I guess I gotta make this one epic! So who's ready for a big battle?**

 **Quantic Power vs. Antiforce**

 **Miraculous Universe  
**

Bridgette pulled away from Adrien, her cheeks red with pleasure. She had done it, she had kissed the boy she had been crushing on for many of years. Her eyes were closed as her bangs formed cute little hearts in happiness.

 _Wait a minute...this isn't my universe. And this isn't my crush..._

Adrien blushed as Bridgette looked at him in horror. He smiled at her, bringing her closer to his chest, allowing her to rest gently on him. Even though he wasn't Felix, Bridgette did feel safe in his arms. Her eyes began to close as she began to relax. Her bangs curled up as she sighed.

"Well...I would hate to break up this lovely union, but screw this universe!" A voice said behind them. Both of them turned around to see Antibug walking towards them. Adrien's eyes widen, recognizing the costume. Was Chloe akumatized again? But looking closely, he noticed that it wasn't Chloe, but someone else. He had to get Marinette out of there so that he could transform.

Bridgette got out of his arms and stood up. Even she recognized that outfit, remembering the time that she was tricked and brainwashed by Hawkmoth. That experience was traumatizing, she recalled almost killing all her friends. She still had nightmares about the whole thing. She had to get Adrien out of there so she could transform.

"Antibug? I thought Ladybug and Chat Noir already defeated you?" Adrien said, pushing Bridgette behind him.

Antibug laughed, twirling her ponytail. "Wouldn't you like to know? But I guess that no matter the universe, an Agreste is too stupid to realize that reality of it all."

"What are you talking about?" Bridgette asked, her bangs forming question marks.

Antibug pointed at her, grinning as she does. "I think you know what I'm talking about Dupain-Cheng. Or should I say, Quantic Kid Ladybug!"

It was at that moment, Bridgette felt her heart stop. How did-? How did she know that she wasn't from this universe? And why did she feel an uneasy amount of bad luck right...

"ADRIEN GET DOWN!" Bridgette yelled, pushing him down just as a sword impaled itself next in the spot where they were at. Antibug snarled at this, walking over to the sword. She picked it up with ease, placing it across her shoulder.

"Come on Bridgette, transform and fight me!" Antibug demanded, pointing her sword at the fallen girl. Bridgette growled as her bangs sharpened. Adrien gaped at her, looking at her body from on top of him. He blushed deepen as he felt her breast on his chest. Bridgette blushed red too, feeling his chest on hers.

Antibug rolled her eyes at the whole scene. "Will you two stop being anime characters and get into your super suits?"

"Marinette, I need you to run to safety. I can handle her." Adrien told her, helping her from off the ground.

Bridgette gave him a incredulous look before crossing her arms. "Excuse me, but I can handle this. You need to get to safety!"

"This is no time to argue Marinette! You need to run!"

"Adrien I need to protect you! You need to run!"

"How about I kill you both and leave your corpses for the cops to find?" Antibug said, raising her sword and swinging it down. The backlash effect caused black rays of darkness to be sent towards them. Both teens jumped out of the way, rolling into the bushes. Bridgette watched in horror as the black rays hit nature and made it rot.

"This is bad Tikki, Antibug is going to kill us all if we don't stop her." She whispered to her kwami friend, who flew out of her purse. "And she knows that I'm Ladybug from the Quantic Kids!"

"This is troubling, but maybe we can fight her if we catch her off guard!" Tikki recommended, waving her arms. "It's time to transform!"

"Your right Tikki! Let's show this bad luck reject how to fight!" Bridgette said, brushing her earrings as she glowed. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

The transformation was instantaneous, as the swirls of magical ladybugs went around her body, stripping her clean of her clothes. They went around her body, forming a jumpsuit that was red with black spots. Her wild ponytails were laced with two red ribbons. Her yo-yo clipped right onto her waist. A mask was then formed on her face, covering most of it. To finish off the whole sequence, Bridgette struck a pose making a victory sign with her fingers.

"You and me Antibug, frankly I wished you stayed away from me and Adrien." She said, aiming her yo-yo at the cold blooded girl. "Who are you anyways? You have a look to your face that screams evil."

"What a conciendence, in fact that is what I am." Antibug walked near her good counterpart. "But the only difference between you and me is that I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."

* * *

 **Quantic Universe**

"Take this!"

Hawkmoth dodged the yo-yo attack that was thrown at him. He grunted, taking his cane and swinging at the suited hero. He was getting quite annoyed at the fact that she wouldn't comply. But he wouldn't be deterred.

"Ladybug, why don't you just submit your will to me? We could make this world obey us!" He shot purple beams at the dodging hero. "Just give me your miraculous!"

"Why would I give you the powers of creation? In the hands of a criminal like you, I don't think you would use it wisely." Marinette countered back. "Besides, how could I give you the only thing that keeps me on my toes."

"You will regret not agreeing with me. In fact," He stopped shooting the beams and snapped his fingers. "I think I know how to make you see things my way."

The big screen in the corner fizzled on as a camera showed the minions and Sparrow gathered around the captured Quantic Kids! Marinette gasped as she noticed they were all tied up, bloodied, and bruised! Chat Noir's ear was torn, Kid Mime's mask was ripped, Melody had a cut on her forehead, and Mercury was knocked out. Sparrow grinned as he placed one of his sharper feather against Chat Noir's neck.

"Guys! Melody! Kid Mime! Mercury!" Marinette shouted, reaching out towards them. "Don't hurt them!"

Hawkmoth grinned at this, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Choices, decisions, what are you going to do? If you comply with me right now, I will allow you to save their lives. And if you refuse well..." He made a slashing motion with his finger and throat. "So what do you chose Ladybug?"

Marinette couldn't move or breathe at all. She could only watch the screen as the blade came closer to Chat Noir's neck.

"Do not worry about me Ladybug! Whatever you do, don't let him have your miraculous!" He told her, grunting as he felt the blade slice his neck, drawing blood.

"Shut up cat! I would love to press this blade deeper, but I have orders from the boss." Sparrow said, glaring at him under his mask. "All of you will get what you deserve soon enough."

"Why are you doing this Sparrow? We were all friends once!" Melody cried, tears running down her face.

"Yeah, what is your problem?" Kid Mime said, gritting his teeth.

"My problem is that you guys betrayed me, you let my girlfriend die!" Sparrow dug deeper into his neck, more blood dripping from his wounds. "I don't have anyone to turn to now! What was I supposed to do?"

Mime noticed the necklace that hung from around his neck. It was the Fox Miraculous, the orange tail swinging lazily. It was then the eldest of the Quantic Kids realized what was going on. It made his blood run very cold and his heart stop.

Hawkmoth was manipulating his feelings.

* * *

 **What is going to happen to Bridgette? Will Marinette make the right choice?**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**


	9. Return & Rescue

**Hey guys!**

 **I've left you on a cliffhanger for so long that you probably have forgotten that this story existed. Sorry for the big delay! I had written so many stories that I've neglected to update my most favorite Miraculous story. My bad...**

 **So without further ado, let's recap what we have so far!**

* * *

 _Previously on Switched!  
_

 _"You and me Antibug, frankly I wished you stayed away from me and Adrien."_

 _"But the only difference between you and me is that I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."_

 _"Ladybug, why don't you just submit your will to me? We could make this world obey us!"_

 _"Why would I give you the powers of creation? In the hands of a criminal like you, I don't think you would use it wisely."_

 _"Just how many Ladybug universes are there?"_

* * *

 **Protect the Ones You Love  
**

"Time is running out Ladybug, have you made your decision?"

Marinette was in a tight bind. For one thing, this wasn't the universe she called home. Another thing was this one was way more dangerous and had many great friends she would die protecting. The last thing was that these new heroes she had managed to team up with were going to be killed by the person they used to trust! She wished she could be back in her own world where Adrien, Alya, and the others were waiting for her. Sighing, she reached up to grab her earrings.

"You win Hawkmoth, I surrender my miraculous." She said in a defeated tone. The others gasped at this and started to move in their bindings.

"Ladybug don't do it! We aren't worth it!" Melody pleaded, tears running down her face.

"Save yourself! Please don't give him the miraculous!" Kid Mime shouted, his face contorted with fear and anger.

Chat Noir looked up, his neck bleeding and bruises forming on his head. "My lady, don't trust him! He will-!" He choked as Sparrow grabbed his neck tightly. If he wasn't bounded up...

Hawkmoth smiled with ghoulish glee, reaching out a gloved hand. "That's a good girl. Hand over your miraculous and the lives of your teammates will be spared."

 _What else can I do? He has me right where he wants me._ Marinette thought, about to unhook the earrings from her ears. Before she could take it off to reveal her identity, a powerful light blasted into the room. Hawkmoth backed away in fright at this sudden disturbance. Marinette fell backwards as a figure emerged from the light. She could hardly make out the outline, but the familiar glimpse of a certain hairdo made her mouth agape.

Superior Ladybug lunged forward and punched Hawkmoth in the face, making him hit the wall hard. He grunted, standing up and holding his shoulder in shock. Who was this new intruder? How did she manage to hit him without him noticing? The sight of the ladybug print outfit made him growl loudly. He knew the color of that outfit that caused him many of troubles.

"How did you enjoy your knuckle sandwich Hawkmoth?" The girl's face was of sheer delight. "Courtesy of the Superior Ladybug!"

"S-S-Superior Ladybug?" Marinette said in surprise. SL turned to see her relative looking young and slightly in shock. Holding in her excitement. she helped her off the floor.

"That's right! A ladybug from the future who was called to travel the multiverse in order to save you from the ultimate evil!" She rubbed the back of her neck while blushing. "It's kind of a long story, but you have to believe me! I came here with Bugaboo-"

"Bugaboo?"

"Magical girl stereotype with an annoying high pitch voice...BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" SL grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her. "What the hell were you thinking back there? If you had given him the miraculous, you could've doomed us all! Mostly me...and probably a few others."

Marinette took a second the process everything she was told before her mouth dropped. She couldn't believe she was about to give up so easily. She wished she could kick herself in anger for what she was about to do. But there would be time to worry about that later. Her eyes went to Hawkmoth, who was currently seething in anger from the cheap shot from SL.

"Despite on how I was about to get my hands on that priceless gem, you will pay for that move!" He turned back to the camera to see Sparrow still awaiting orders. "Kill them now."

"With ple-HEY!" Sparrow was tackled by a couple of washbins falling on his head. The screen's connection went black as the madman growled in anger.

"Who needs him anyways? I have what I want right here." He looked at the two Ladybugs and grinned. "Two of the same miraculous will give me the edge to rule the entire world if I wanted to!"

"I don't think so! You haven't dealt with a Ladybug quite like me before!" SL charged up something on her wrist as tiny robot bugs fluttered around her. "I am the Superior Ladybug, and Hawkmoth, your time is up!"

Hawkmoth laughed as he shot lasers from his cane. SL dodged with ease, silently thanking Tikki and her mother for training her with target practice. Just as she was about to hit him again, a black portal opened behind Hawkmoth, dragging him inside. The villain grunted before being sucked in completely, gone without a trace. SL powered down and gaped at what had just happened.

"That's not a good sign." She said, Marinette walking over with her eyes widen. "We need to get you out of here fast!" Grabbing her hand, she summoned a portal to open in front of her. "Say, how do you feel about interdimensional travel?"

"How do I-?" Marinette didn't even finish her sentence before getting sucked inside along with her future counterpart.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Quantic Kids couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Sparrow was on the ground, knocked out cold with lumps on his head. Bugaboo stood nearby, her wand still hot with power.

"That should keep you down for awhile." She said, turning to the captive heroes. "Now to save you guys. _Solvite!"_ The ropes that bonded them glowed bright red before falling off their bodies. Pointing her wand at them, she cast another spell. " _Sana!"_

A bright glow filled their bodies as their wounds were all healed. Chat leaped up and stretched his arms, taking the kinks out. Melody grabbed her flute and placed in back into the sheathe. Kid Mime retrieved his pen while picking up the dazed Mercury.

"Ugh...what happened?" Mercury asked, his mind still fuzzy on the events that just occurred. He looked down to see Bugaboo glaring at him. "When did Ladybug turn into a kid again?"

"This isn't Ladybug. or at least the one we're used to." Melody leaned down to face the small child. "Who are you? Are you from the dimension of the other one?"

"No, and I can assure you that I am not your Ladybug degenerated into a small child. I'm Bugaboo, sorceress in training under the guide of luck and residential hyper-dimensional multiverse traveler. I'm here to help any of the allies of the Quantic Universe and recruit your help for saving our worlds."

"Wait what? You want us to help you do what for our universes?" Kid Mime asked, feeling a long explanation kicking in.

Bugaboo sighed. "I have been called by a mystic guide to help save countless universes from a threat that wants to take us all out! And by us, I mean the countless Ladybug's that span across the multiverse."

"Sounds like a big job for such a small amount of Ladybugs." Melody commented, placing her hands on her hips. "We can help with your task, but what about our own other lives? What if our Quantic powers go astray?"

"Huh, I forgot all about that. What happens when the power does run out?" Mercury wondered aloud.

"All that will be solved. We need to get going." A portal opened behind her as the little witch prepared herself to go in. "One more thing, what happened to your friend back there? He looked ready to kill you guys even though he shares the same powers as you."

"We have a...rough past shared with Sparrow." Kid Mime said, faltering on his words a bit. "We all used to be allies until Hawkmoth killed his girlfriend."

"Huh...well you might as well bring him along too. We'll be having some heroes to watch him."

With that said, they stepped into the portal to the unknown.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible next time! Watch out for the next chapter in which Antibug fights Quantic Ladybug, Manbug, and Chat Noir!  
**

 **Keep on reading fans!**


	10. Filler

**Yo Ladybloggers!**

 **Here's to another great chapter update! Time for more action, adventure, mystery, and some crazy new Ladybugs! Quick question readers: Should I make spinoff series for the other Ladybugs? Place your opinions in the review box! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 _Multiverses..._

 _In our world, there's a theory that we are not alone. There are many various universes that parallel ours that are created to oppose our own. The infinite numbers alone would shock even the smartest scientist. But within these universes can be mirror images of ourselves. Universes in which the bad are good and the good are bad. We could be animals, giants, magicians, or even have no color at all._

 _Well...enough about that nonsense! I'm just a narrator trying to start the story!_

 _*Ahem* So if you are not aware of what is happening so far in this story or you are merely curious on why the author hasn't been giving you the full plot thus far, allow me to explain._

 _Due to an attack made by HawkMoth of the Quantic Universe, Quantic Ladybug or Bridgette was sent hurling through space and time to collide with the universe of the Miraculous Ladybug or Marinette. The two managed to swap universes through some sort of plot convenience due to the author not writing some basic backstory!_

 _But I digress._

 _With this change came different friends, new faces, and new crushes. Bridgette had never experienced attention from Felix and found comfort from Adrien. Marinette was overwhelmed by a nice looking Chloe and a colder version of Adrien._

 _Anyways, Marinette and Bridgette switching universes wasn't a mere coincidence. A sinister force is at play here trying to rid the universe of Ladybugs! And he isn't working alone apparently. He has recruited a Ladybug called Antibug from a universe in which Paris is in a post-apocalyptic setting and everyone is akumatized. She has the help of Miss Fortune, Marinette from a alternative universe in which she is akumatized, and LadyNoir, Marinette who went power hungry from two miraculouses. This trio of terror does nothing, but kill Ladybugs from other universes!_

 _Luckily, Tikki Prime as I like to call her, has recruited her own trio of Ladybugs. With them came Superior Ladybug, Emma Agreste's daughter Jeanette from the 22nd century, Manbug, Maron Dupain-Cheng from the genderbent universe, and Bugaboo, Marisol the Witch of the Miraculous Magic universe! Together these three are on the hunt for more Ladybugs to recruit and to stop the evil bugs._

 _Did I get that all?_

 ** _You did a pretty good job to me narrator._**

 _Awesome sauce, now let's get on with the story!_

* * *

 **Dawn of Injustice** _  
_

"Here we are!"

Marinette fell to the floor just as Ladybug 22 stepped out the portal. She shook her head slightly, feeling a bit daze at what just occurred.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a bit shook up from that fight you had with Hawkmoth." SL said, looking worried at her ancestor.

"No I'm fine. Thanks for the quick save." Marinette looked around at where they were at. "Where are we? This place looks nothing like I've seen before."

Indeed the place was mysterious one at that. The walls were dark red with a golden trim to them. Pictures hung all over the place, showing different areas throughout space and time. The floor was ever changing as well, making Marinette' s eyes swirl.

"This is where the guardian asked me to take you. She's really nice in a strange way."

"The guardian? Who's the-?"

"LADYBUG!" A black blur tackled her to the ground as the Quantic universe Chat Noir hugged her tightly. "Thanks heavens your safe! What were you thinking back there, about to give Hawkmoth your miraculous!" He slammed a hand to the ground as tears ran down his face. "I thought I was going to lose you..."

Marinette blushed as red as her suit before starting to babble. "What do you mean? I hardly know you at all and your this worried for me?"

"We a'll were worried Ladybug." Melody came from behind along with Mercury and Kid Mime. "That was very stupid. You could've been killed. It was a miracle that you were saved at all."

"You had us all worried sick." Kid Mime also put out.

"C'mon Ladybug, no matter what universe you're in, you have to be braver than that." Mercury said, his face looking serious for once.

Marinette looked down and sighed. They were right, that was out of character for her. She would never give in that easily towards Hawkmoth then or now. She was way stronger than that! Superior Ladybug nodded at this too. Her grandmother was the reason she strived to become the newest hero when her mother declined so. She wanted to be as brave as she was and protect everyone she held dearly.

"You guys are right, I was acting way out of character." Marinette stood up and gave them all a smile. "I'm the Miraculous Ladybug, hero of Paris and bringer of good luck! If I can be a beacon of hope for the world, then I have to believe in myself!"

Superior Ladybug clapped her hands. "I think you've got your spunk back!"

"And in good time too!" Bugaboo walied near the group with a red liquid in her hands. "I justt got the formula that enables the transformation a bit longer. Tikki Prime said that she didn't want us to show our identity until we have Quantic Ladybug on our side."

"I hope She's alright. Is the Chat Noir in her universe like me?" Chat Noir asked.

Superior Ladybug grinned. "Well he does flirt a lot and try to crack jokes, but I don't think he's as bad as you."

"One quick question." Mercury leaned forward, making her uncomfortable. "You claim to be from the future right?"

"Uh...yes?"

"So let me ask, does Miraculous Ladybug get more teammates like us?"

Marinette's interest was peaked now. She and the others looked towards SL to hear what she had to say.

"I can't spoil the future, but I will tell you this much." She closed her eyes and sighed. "In the Miraculous universe, three new heroes will rise up to assist Ladybug and Chat Noir on their most dangerous missions. Their named are Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Caparice."

"The bee, the fox, and the turtle miraculous are still alive?" Chat Noir asked.

"In my universe apparently."

"Okay, I get that, but what does all this multiverse stuff have to do with me?" Marinette asked.

"An excellent question Ladybug." Tikki Prime appeared behind them, frightening Marinette. "And for that, I will have to regal you all with my tale. The Miraculous Adventures of my Ladybug."

* * *

 **This was just a small filler chapter to build up what happens next for the story. I hope you've enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave a review, favorite, or follow!**


	11. Antibug versus Quantic Bug

**Here's the continuation from the last chapter. It was supposed to be longer, but I had gotten too tired to make it longer. Also, from the last chapter, sorry if I made Marinette to appear like a wimp. It was just the tiredness speaking through me and making her a coward was not my intentions at all. So the next time we see her, she will be much better. As always, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _Previously on Switched!_

" _You and me Antibug, frankly I wished you stayed away from me and Adrien." She said, aiming her yo-yo at the cold blooded girl. "Who are you anyways? You have a look to your face that screams evil."_

 _"What a conciendence, in fact that is what I am." Antibug walked near her good counterpart. "But the only difference between you and me is that I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."_

* * *

Antibug grinned evilly as she threw her sword towards Bridgette who gracefully dodged the attack. She didn't get a moment to breath before another one was thrown at her. Her black sword sent out a massive wave of dark energy with a mighty swing. Even though she couldn't see her, she could sense she was there, waiting for her in the darkness. This battle wasn't going to be easy, but she wouldn't give up.

"Come now, did you really think this battle was going to be easy?" Antibug taunted, throwing another wave of energy at the heroine. "I am the most powerful ladybug! I won't let you go so easily."

"Funny, you call yourself the most powerful and yet you haven't been able to get a single hit on me." Bridgette said back, making the black clad villain scowl at her. Bridgette took this chance to toss her yo-yo at her, making her lose balance on the lamppost she was standing on. Antibug fell to the ground.

"Huh, I would say that was too easy, but then again I have a track record of-" Bridgette squealed before dodging another attack. "Geez, do you ever run out of ammo?"

Antibug grinned at her adversary. She could've easily taken her out by now, but chose to taunt her opponent instead. It was just too enjoyable to see her squirm under pressure. This one and Miraculous Ladybug struggled heavily with self-esteem. That was a weakness she preyed upon.

"So you think you've got me beat huh?" Bridgette threw her yo-yo once more, trying to hit her. "DON'T GET TOO COCKY!"

Antibug laughed and caught the yo-yo in her hands, much to her surprise. "Did you really think I would be like anything you've ever fought before? I have the same powers you do, but better. I have the same moves you use, but better." She tugged the string, dragging poor Bridgette near her. The Quantic Ladybug fell at her feet as she leaned down with a sneer. "I'm not some whiny, boy crazed little girl like you. Unlike you, I don't need a man to fawn over and to call me sweet names. I don't need a Lucky Charm to get me out of a situation." She stepped on the yo-yo, cracking it underfoot. "And I certainly don't use a stupid pathetic yo-yo."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" The sound of claws scratching hit her ear as Antibug leapt out of the way. Chat Noir went crashing towards the ground, landing on top of Bridgette. The bug themed hero groaned as pain shot up her abdomen.

"Are you okay kitty cat?" Bridgette pushed him off herself. Chat shook his head to get his memories back.

"Yeah, but what just happened?" He asked dazed. He didn't have a second to recover before he pushed Bridgette out of harms way.

"Stay outta my way pest! I have a job to do that doesn't involve certain felines!" Antibug swung her fist at him, only him to dodge at the last second.

"Woah! You're pretty bad at this. You have the aim of a Stormtrooper!" Chat taunted, avoiding all the fists that were aimed for him. Antibug was so distracted at trying to hit Chat that she missed Bridgette coming from right behind her. Ladybug took this moment to strike as she nailed a hard one of her back. Antibug went flying upwards, but not before being tied up and thrown down.

Chat's mouth dropped as Bridgette looked behind her shoulder. "What? Didn't think my little yo-yo could do that?"

"To be honest, my lady, you have never done anything so brutal before. Starting to believe that whole multiverse theory you keep telling me about." Chat said, still in awe.

Antibug got out of the massive crater she'd created and clenched her fist. Black energy started charging up as a spear formed in her hands. She was going to kill the Quantic Ladybug even if it hurt her.

"I grow tired of your pitiful fighting! Time to squash you forever!" Antibug yelled, shooting out some spears to impale them. Bridgette's eyes widen as she leap to avoid the barrage of spears. She spun her yo-yo string to form a barrier to protect herself and Chat.

"Squash moi? Really, you couldn't think of a better insult?" She said, tossing the toy at her. Antibug grunted as she skidded towards the edge of the park. She looked up to see the duo standing over her fallen form.

"You know, one kick and you'll be the one squash to a pulp." Bridgette leaned over to her face, she could see the smirk form on her mouth. "Do me a favor Knockoff and just give it up."

"If you think I'll-"

"That's quite enough Antibug. She beat you fair and square now." A suave voice came from the other end, followed by a girlish giggle. Miss Fortune walked out and smiled at the shocked looks on the duo's face. "Oh don't stop on my account! I'm here to pick up fallen comrade and be on our way to the master." She walked over to pick up the beaten and bruised Antibug.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Bridgette went to attack them both, but found herself and Chat tied up by their own shadows.

"Oh my poor little Quantic Bug. You really have no idea who you're messing with huh?" Miss Fortune laughed as a portal appeared in front of her. "Oh and thanks for opening the rift! Now you've unleashed all the evil into the universe again. Do hope you'll live to see the master take over." With another laugh, she exited with her fallen comrade.

"Who the heck was that? She looked like a pasty version of Ladybug." Chat said, trying to break free from the shadows. "And how are our shadows constricting us?"

"Will you stop talking for a second and let me figure this out?" Bridgette snapped, trying to get the shadows off her legs. They were starting to drag her into the darkness, it's sharp bladed nails pricking her skin. She could feel the blood running down as a gasp escaped her mouth.

"Ladybug hang on! Maybe if I use my Cataclysm, we can break free!"

"But if you use it, you'll lose most of your power idiot!"

"Will you stop insulting me for one second and let me help you!" Chat yelled, causing Bridgette's eyes to widen in surprise. "You come into this universe acting all high and mighty above me and constantly insult me! You need help! You can't do these things alone! I bet your Chat Noir only wants to help you, but you keep pushing him away too."

Bridgete felt the words hit her on the inside. Tears sprung from her eyes as she let them roll down her face. All the tension and guilt from her past started flowing out in the tears she shed. He was right, she had been trying to do things on her own. Even though she was the leader of her own team, it was her decision to fight Hawkmoth alone that ended in Volpina's death. And she did it again, resulting in the imbalance of the universe. Was her rashness really going to be the end of her?

"I'm sorry Chat Noir..." She mumbled, feeling remorse for how she treated him. "You're right, you were only trying to help me. I'm always trying to do things by myself and it costs the lives of people I know and love. You don't deserve a partner like me. I've been such a fool to think I could do these things myself."

"No one can do life alone. That's why we're partners." Chat said, giving her a soft smile. "I bet your team needs you to lead them. But they can't do that with a leader who only thinks about herself. You need to learn that everyone has a strength to combat your weakness."

"I could've have said that better myself Chat." A masculine voice said, making the two turn around. A blue haired male wearing a ladybug jumpsuit leaned casually against the bench they had been sitting on. "Man that felt weird saying that to a male version of Cattty."

"Are you another Ladybug reject?" Chat asked, suspicious now.

Manbug held up his hands at surrender. "No, but I am one of the good guys. I'm Manbug and boy do I have a lot to tell you. But first..." He gestured to the predicament they were in. "Let's get you out."

* * *

 **Now we have the team all together! Who is this Master that the evil bugs are talking about? What is the backstory of the origins of the Ladybug multiverse? All will be revealed next time!**


	12. Character Meet and Greet

**Hey guys!**

 **This is a special chapter dedicated towards the development of the other ladybugs from various universes. The following chapter will include spoilers for later chapter regarding the great war that is about to plague the multiverse!**

* * *

 **Ladybug 22**

Jeannette Agreste is the only daughter of Emma Agreste and the next generation of the Ladybug legacy. On the surface, she's a headstrong girl with a sense of justice and diplomacy. Unlike her grandmother, she isn't afraid to speak her mind and is considered very athletic. She frequently visits Master Fu, whom she affectionately calls her grandfather. Seeing that she was ready, Marinette gave her the Ladybug earrings, allowing her to meet Tikki. Now in the future, Tikki has robotic armor now. Emma, now seeing her daughter with the earrings, has agreed to train her daughter alongside Fu and Tikki. With the constant support, maybe one day Superior Ladybug will be the hero France deserves.

Even though she lives in the future, past akumas daily plague Neo-Paris. Luckily, she doesn't fight her battles alone. With the help of Masked Crusader, a cyborg-like hero from a distant world, they keep the city safe from the dreaded Metal Papillon. Superior Ladybug may usually think with her head, but when push comes to shove, she'll Lucky Charm Buster her way out of a situation!

 _"Jeannette! You better make it home after that akuma fight!"_

 _Superior Ladybug could only groan internally as she avoided another blast from the akuma. If her mother was half the woman she was, she would be helping her right now. A blast came from the side of her, Masked Crusader getting a lucky shot. She grinned at her robotic partner and got back up on her feet._

 _"Thanks MC, but how are we going to deal with this akuma before my mother grounds me for being late?" She asked him, seeing his head cock to the side._

 _"If my calculations are correct, you can use that magical ability of yours to get rid of it quick." He told her, getting into a fighting stance. "But you'll have to use if fast lest we miss the mark."_

 _SL twirled the yo-yo in her hands and grinned. "Thanks, now let's get some butt kicked!"_

* * *

 **Manbug**

In a parallel universe, Marin Dupain-Cheng is a renowned student, known for his good looks and optimistic nature. But he loves designing clothes, helping his parents at the bakery, and just hanging out with Allen, his best friend. There are many girls who have a crush on him, including a certain redhead named Nathalie. But he has eyes for only one girl, Adrienne Agreste, the girl he secretly makes clothes for. But he has many rivals in earning her heart including Charmine and Lucius.

And when night rests over the city, he calls upon his favorite kwami Tikki to transform into Manbug. He's the hero Paris needs, but doesn't deserve. With him came his flirty, highly attractive partner Kitty Noir. And while the two have been the best of partners, she puts a damper in the relationship he wants with Adrienne. No matter how many times she flirts, he refuses to be swayed by her feminine charms.

 _"Isn't the night beautiful, my prince?"_

 _Manbug shrugged as he saw Kitty slink down from the rafters of the building they were standing on. Her green eyes were filled with coyness and mischief. She was playing with him as usual, as if he was a mouse on a string. A futile attempt, but it didn't work on him._

 _"Focus on the task at hand Kitty. We need to be vigilante in case the city needs us." Manbug batted away her tail, which was lazily batting his face. "And for the last time, I will not go out with you."_

 _"You'll say yes one day, and when you do, I will take my chance to pounce!"_

* * *

 **Bugaboo**

Being a little kid growing up in a poor village, Marie felt like her life was meant for more. Her village was nearly broke due to the taxing from the upper class. In an attempt to find some way to save it, she ventured into the Forbidden Forest. She expected beasts and danger, but found herself at the door of the magic sorceress Tikki. The red haired woman took her in and taught her the ways of magic and instructed her to save the village from being plagued with the terrible curses from the evil sorcerer HawkMoth. With her magic earrings, she transforms into the witchling Bugaboo!

But no magical girl is without her partner. A black cat she saved one time turned out to be an enchanted prince! The cat found himself in her debt and vowed to help her in her magical adventures with his own black magic. The duo protects the village from threats and taxation. With new friends to make, more magic to learn, and love to blossom, can Marie save her little village?

 _"You act as if magic is a tool to be used and played with!" Bugaboo told her cat partner, poking him on the chest. "I take magic serious! You need to learn some respect from your master."  
_

 _"I would, if he even gave me respect!" Her black cat companion retorted, pain in his eyes. "I've been cursed for years and you are the only one who treats me with respect and love. Please Bugaboo, forgive me for acting out of order."_

 _She watched him kneel down in front of her, sadness in his green orbs. Her face softened a bit, feeling remorse for the harsh words she had said to him. Placing a hand on his head, she rubbed his ears. He purred with delight._

* * *

 **Miss Fortune  
**

In a world where Marinette never received her miraculous, a heartbroken Marinette was rejected by the boy she loved when she saw him kissing another. A black butterfly managed to change her for good, turning her into what appeared to be a murderous psychopath in search of revenge. With her white suit and black spots, Miss Fortune causes misery to anyone unlucky to cross her path. Her main target happened to be the boy she loved, making him go insane from making him watch his only parent die right in front of him.

But she isn't all heartless. Her personality borderlines between sense and nonsense. Her powers can be contained, but you would have to be able to catch her and reverse the butterfly's effect. It also seems that she isn't alone with her thirst for revenge. Chat Blanc, a akuma that is also out for revenge, joins her in her evil plans to bring Paris down to its final days.

 _"If I were to kill a thousand souls, would that be able to win your love?"_

 _"Oh Chat, if you were to kill a thousand souls, I'd be the happiest girl in the world!"_

 _The two white clad villains laughed and embraced each other on top of the Eiffel Tower. Below them, people screamed and shouted for mercy. But the killer couple would not listen as they both turned their eyes towards the city._

 _"Well Milady, shall we teach the city a lesson?" Chat Blanc asked, his claws surrounded with chaotic energy._

 _Miss Fortune giggled and raised her whip. "I was born to be drenched in red!"_

* * *

 **LadyNoir**

Ladybug, that's what she was told she would become and remain that way forever. Master Fu told her of what would happen if she was able to obtain both the ladybug and black cat miraculous. Marinette wanted more power, she wanted to be the only hero that Paris deserved. So, when Chat Noir was looking, Marinette managed to call a Lucky Charm to kill her "beloved" partner and obtain the ultimate power. With the powers of creation and destruction, she would rule the world with her power.

But her lust for power never stopped and ended many relationships and lives in the process. The other Miraculous heroes tried to stop her, but they all ended up dead. Now with the last two remaining miraculous in her hands, she will stop at nothing to achieve even higher amounts of power.

 _"Tell me Fu, you didn't think I would end up like this?" She squeezed the neck of her former mentor, making him gasp for breath. "How does it feel to know you're going to die from the first hero you trained?"  
_

 _"M-M-Marinette...why are you doing this?" Fu gasped, feeling his life slip away. "W-W-We trusted y-y-you..."_

 _"You lied to me, you said that I would only be able to be nothing but a ladybug." She felt a smile slide on her face as she heard the satisfying snap of Fu's neck. "Now I'm everything but."_

* * *

 **Antibug**

Marinette was a party loving, fashion model, and had the love of many and Adrien. Her life was perfect, until Hawkmoth unleashed his most killer plan yet. A bomb went off at the Agreste mansion, causing tons of chemicals to stain the air of Paris forever. The chemicals caused the various people to turn into monstrous akumas, with a mind to kill. But for Marinette, a worse pain befell her. She mutated into Antibug, an akuma with the powers of darkness and despair. It was then and there she vowed to kill the others that stood in her way as she struggled to find a cure for her ailment.

But as time progressed, she started to see her mutation as a tool to use for defending her friends who survived. Adrien had mutated too, but he fought by her side to find a cure. All would've been well if she hadn't lost him to Hawkmoth, a now more heinous villain than before.

 _SHINK!  
Blood rose from the fresh wound that had appeared in the abdomen of Adrien. Marinette's eyes widen as she caught his now rapidly freezing body. His eyes had started to lose color fast._

 _"ADRIEN!" She screamed, crying bitter tears on his now dying body. "No, this can't be happening! Adrien please stay with me!"_

 _"Marinette..." He pressed a gloved hand on her cheek, cracking a small smile. "Whatever happens to me is unimportant. You need to find the cure...find the cure and save..." He coughed up more of his blacken blood. "Save Paris..."_

 _His eyes closed, leaving Marinette to transform into Antibug, her eyes full of malice. She summoned her sword and stabbed the ground._

 _"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HAWKMOTH!"_

* * *

 **Quantic Ladybug**

Bridgette Dupain-Cheng was your average girl living in the fashion capital of the world. She doesn't know much about fashion design, but rather be a model like her crush Felix. Luckily, her friends Chloe and Lyra are able to help her find her dream. Along with the wisecracking Javin and sweet loving Andre, Bridgette's group of friends are highly supportive of everything she does. Even if his cold facade doesn't allow him to show emotions, Felix secretly harbors feelings for her. Not only him, but his close friend Andre as well.

But when night hits the city, the Quantic Kids will roam the city to save it from the Papillon Industry ran by the villainous Hawkmoth. Melodie, Mercury, Kid Mime, Chat Noir, and Ladybug will fight to protect their city from any threat that tries to ruin it! But even heroes hold deep dark secrets...

 _"Do you think Sparrow will ever forgive me for what I've done Tikki?"_

 _The red spirit looked down sadly at her charge and gave her a nuzzle on the cheek. "It's hard to tell Brid. We can only hope he forgives you in the end."_

 _"Yeah..." Bridgette looked down at the necklace in her hands, clutching it tightly. "Volpina's death will not be in vain. I don't care what I have to do, I will find a way to bring her back."_

* * *

 **So out of all the bugs, which one do you think deserves a spin-off? Who is your new favorite?**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	13. Sounds of War

**Hey guys!**

 **Are you ready for a new chapter? I know I am!**

 **The Sounds of War**

 _Previously on Switched!_

 _"That's quite enough Antibug. She beat you fair and square now." A suave voice came from the other end, followed by a girlish giggle. Miss Fortune walked out and smiled at the shocked looks on the duo's face. "Oh don't stop on my account! I'm here to pick up fallen comrade and be on our way to the master." She walked over to pick up the beaten and bruised Antibug._

 _"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Bridgette went to attack them both, but found herself and Chat tied up by their own shadows._

 _"Oh my poor little Quantic Bug. You really have no idea who you're messing with huh?" Miss Fortune laughed as a portal appeared in front of her. "Oh and thanks for opening the rift! Now you've unleashed all the evil into the universe again. Do hope you'll live to see the master take over." With another laugh, she exited with her fallen comrade._

* * *

To say Antibug was pissed was an understatement.

She had a permanent look of shock and sorrow, but inside her body was boiling with unbridled rage. How could she be defeated my mere copycats? How could she be bested by a bunch of low class whelps! Her fist clenched at the thought of choking their necks and snapping them to pieces. A cruel smile adorned her face as she thought of this. Their lives would be diminished, one by one they all would fall. By her hands, or by her comrades. Especially that Quantic brat! She was the one that had the powers to rival her own. Even with that little yo-yo of hers, she was able to combat against her powerful weaponry.

Her body quivered with excitement at the thought of killing off Bridgette. She could sense a deep power inside the girl, one that was able to come out when she killed her friends. Whatever universe she was in, she would find her!

"Thinking of killing off bugs?" Miss Fortune joked, sitting down next to her. "Or are you still bitter that you wre defeated?"

"I don't get it. She should've been the weakest of all of them! And yet-!" She slammed her fist on the wall. "I was easily defeated by her! I am one of the strongest of all the Ladybugs! I am the one that will bring the downfall of the universes!"

"Then maybe its because you aren't strong enough." The sound of a mysterious voice said. They both turned to see LadyNoir standing behind them. "If you were strong enough, then maybe you could've defeated her. But you were weak, and weakness will be your downfall."

"T-T-That's not true! I am strong!" Antibug faltered in her words, uncertain herself. "The master wouldn't have put me in charge if I was strong after all. You need to keep your mouth shut!"

Miss Fortune gasped as she saw LadyNoir pin Antibug to the wall in a blinding speed. She had never seen someone move so fast before! Antibug's eyes widen as her breathing was slowing down. In the other hand, a cataclysm was itching to press itself on her body. LadyNoir continued to hold her down before smirking and releasing her. She fell to the floor and started to cough, glaring up at the evil counterpart.

"Like I said, you are holding your own self back. If you really want me to acknowledge you as my leader, show me your inner strength!" LadyNoir turned around, walking away from the two.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Miss Fortune asked, her fear slowly leaving her body.

"Where else? I am heading to a universe where a Ladybug is." She opened a portal and grinned back at her. "Maybe you should do the same. Next time, I won't be holding back on either of you." She walked through the portal, leaving an air of silence. Miss Fortune watched her leave with amazement and fear in her eyes. Hearing coughing noises, she turned around to see Antibug giving the portal a venomous stare.

"Who does she think she is? How dare she touch me like that!" She hissed, summoning a spear. "I will hunt her down and kill her myself."

"I wouldn't recommend doing that Anti. She's proven how scary she can be." Miss Fortune placed a hand on her shoulder. "And I fear you might die before you could even touch her. She's on a whole other level than the both of us. Not quite an akuma, but not even human."

Antibug gave her a glare before making the spear disappear. "You're right. She is on a different level. Much darker than what I could imagine. Is this why I'll never be strong enough to beat Quantic or even her?" She looked down at her gloved hands. "What must I do to prove myself?"

Miss Fortune smiled cruelly. "Why not prove them all wrong? You are a full bloodied akuma! You have powers that even surpass mine. Maybe its time to unlock those powers you keep inside you. Evil doesn't just happen honey."

"Uh huh, and I'll prove them all wrong! I'll avenge my lover's death, I'll bring chaos to the universe, and I won't rest until the entire ladybug faction falls at my hands! No evil counterpart like LadyNoir will be able to stop me." Dark energy surrounded her body as she stood up high and mighty. "Miss Fortune, will you be willing to train with me?"

Miss Fortune grinned psychotically. "Thought you never ask! When do you want to start?"

Antibug felt the powers of her mutated body surge within her as the dark energy compressed itself into a darker, more evil spear in her hands. "How about now? I wasn't one for waiting after all."

* * *

Tikki opened her eyes and leaped out of her meditative stance. The candles around her room reflected her look of horror as she stood up. Placing a hand on her beating chest, she calmed herself down long enough to comprehend what had just occurred. Was that a warning from the future? Or was that the present that was to come. Confused, she consulted her books to find a way to contact that vision again. A warm glow enveloped her body as she surged with miraculous power. What was this vision trying to tell her and could she prevent the events that would happen?

"What is to happen to my ladybugs? Who is this dark master of theirs?"

* * *

 **A little bit on the darker side of the Ladybug spectrum. What events is going to happen next? Who is the bigger threat? Who can you trust?**

 **Review, favorite, and follow for more!**


	14. Shocking Revelations

**Hey guys! New episodes have triggered my love for this story and so let's continue! Also, on an unrelated note, do you want the final battle to have every single miraculous holder?  
**

 **Shocking Revelations  
**

 _Previously on Switched!_

 _Tikki opened her eyes and leaped out of her meditative stance. The candles around her room reflected her look of horror as she stood up. Placing a hand on her beating chest, she calmed herself down long enough to comprehend what had just occurred. Was that a warning from the future? Or was that the present that was to come. Confused, she consulted her books to find a way to contact that vision again. A warm glow enveloped her body as she surged with miraculous power. What was this vision trying to tell her and could she prevent the events that would happen?_

 _"What is to happen to my ladybugs? Who is this dark master of theirs?"_

* * *

"So are you ready to see who we really are underneath the mask?"

They were all gathered around a large table. The regular Ladybug faced her counterparts and the allies of the Quantic Unvierse. Chat Noir from her universe was sitting in front of her, grinning from ear-to-ear. This was it! The moment he had been waiting for! All this time he had been fighting by her side without knowing who she was and wanting to know the truth. Sure she knew who Rena Rouge was, but he was starting to get worried that he'd never know how Ladybug knew. Meeting Master Fu changed his life with the new additions of the rainbow colored cheeses for Plagg.

"Are you sure about this? Identities are meant to be kept a secret." Superior commented, looking a bit worried. "I mean, if I show my identity, won't that rip a hole in the space-time continuum?"

"She is from the future after all. I hope this won't ruin it!" Mercury worried, fiddling with his hands.

"Everything will be fine." Melodie patted his back a bit harder than she should. "Stop worrying, you're vibrating the table."

"I'm so excited! I finally get to see the lady I've been dreaming of." Quantic Chat Noir said, giving his Ladybug a flirtatious grin. "Are you ready to meet me?"

"Ugh, get a life Chat Noir! I have someone I like and he certainly not you." Quantic Ladybug groaned, pushing him away.

"Shall we start before we forget the reason why we're all here?" Bugaboo said, her arms crossed.

"Alright then, no one leaves this room with information we will reveal." Manbug said, his eyes narrowed around the room. "Revealing identities are a bond of trust. We don't know if we'll live that long or if we'll see the light of day tomorrow."

All the Ladybugs stood up, their faces full of determination. The others were ready, ready to meet the person behind the mask. Sparrow was chained up nearby, his eyes widen in shock. So he was going to meet the murderer who killed his lover, the person he would kill. He watched in silence, anticipating the person he would see.

"I'll be the first to start." Manbug said, his body glowing before he uttered those words. "Tikki, Spots Off..."

A flash of light occurred before standing before them was a handsome young gentleman. He had short dark blue hair, cute eyes, and nicely pale skin. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Floating beside him was his Kwami Tikki, who smiled at the group.

All the girls in the room started blushing as he grinned. "What? Didn't expect me to look like this?"

"I'm so glad you are another universe version of me or else I might be in love." Miraculous Ladybug said, fanning her face.

"You look cute..." Bugaboo looked away, her face redden.

"I'm not saying that you're hot or anything, but you look decent!" Superior Ladybug yelled, waving her hands in front of her face.

Quantic Ladybug was just bumbling over her words to say anything. Quantic Chat Noir growled at the boy.

"I'll go next!" Bugaboo said, waving her wand around her head as red sparkles cascaded downwards. Suddenly, the outfit disappeared until there was only a little girl standing there. Her hair was pulled in a high ponytail. She wore a red dress with white polka dots, a red cape, and black buckled shoes. A big red bow was on top of her head. She blushed as she gripped her dress shyly. "I'm Marie..."

"Aww you are so cute!" Quantic said, hugging her tightly. "Where's your kwami?"

"Don't have one, I'm taught by the best sorceress in the entire kingdom, Mistress Tikki." Marie said, covering her face with her cape. "So, I have no familiar except for Kitty. He is my partner."

"That's cool! Magic must be so great to use." Chat Noir said, making the small girl bury herself deeper inside.

"Alright then, I guess it's my turn then. For the future, I will show my real true identity." Superior said, closing her eyes with a bit of fear. "Power down Tikki."

There was a click as the entire suit broke apart before coming back together in the form of a robotic Tikki. The robo-kwami was made of nanites and magic. Her blue eyes blinked in surprise. The girl standing where the Ladybug used to be was a girl that looked just like Marinette! Chat Noir's mouth dropped at the sight of her. She had Marinette's hair, some of it having little blonde streaks. Her outfit was a white puffy shirt, blue capris with cherry blossoms on them, and black flats. Her earrings looked shiny and futuristic, glowing blue at certain times.

"Hey everyone. I'm Jeannette Agreste, the granddaughter of the original Ladybug." She smiled at them, waving. "So yeah, big shocker am I right?"

THUD!

"Oh gosh! Miraculous Ladybug are you okay?" Marin said, helping her off the floor. Miraculous Ladybug's heart was running wild as she reached up to her earrings. "Tikki, Spots Off..."

There was a flash of light before revealing a stunned Marinette. Chat Noir's mouth dropped in shock. No way...

Jeanette smiled as she helped Marinette off the floor. "Hey Nai Nai, nice to finally see you looking young again."

"Agreste...your last name is Agreste..." Marinette stuttered, feeling frightened. "You have his last name, you look so much like me, and you are my granddaughter."

"I know, isn't that great? I'm as stoked as you are!" Jeannette hugged her stunned grandmother.

There was a flash of light before Adrien stood before them. Jeannette smiled at him and gestured towards them. He walked slowly towards them, his mouth dropped in shock. All this time, the person he had a crush on was the girl who had a crush on him. His hands shook in fear as he wrapped his arms around the both of them. Marinette felt as if she was dreaming. Her granddaughter and future husband were hugging her! She could feel the tears running down her face.

"The future, this is the child of our child?" Marinette asked in a hushed voice.

"Well your eldest child at least. My mother, Emma, didn't get to be Ladybug since she wanted a normal life. Uncle Louis and Uncle Hugo on the other hand fought over the Black Cat Miraculous."

Adrien laughed at this. "Looks like I have others fighting over mine."

Jeannette laughed. "You should've seen the looks on their faces when Grampa Fu took it from them."

"Master Fu is still alive?" Marinette asked, surprised that the former turtle miraculous holder was alive.

"Yeah, he trains me along with mom and Tikki. I fight with a partner that is all mechanical."

"Wow...I didn't see this coming at all!" Mercury said, breaking the silence. "What's next, we find out that Quantic Ladybug is Bridgette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Actually..." The Quantic Kids turned around to see the girl standing there, tears streaming down her face. "I am."

There was silence again, eyes widen at sight of the shyest girl in school whom they knew as their friend. Kid Mime's heart started to beat hard and fast. His cheeks turned red at the sight of her. Chat Noir's eyes widen as his mouth widen as he started clawing his face. Melodie covered her mouth in shock. Mercury stopped talking for once. Sparrow stopped moving as he couldn't believe the person standing in front of him was the girl he had known for a long time.

"No..." Chat Noir walked forward, his movements slow and steady. He stopped in front of the crying girl and brought her face up to see his own. "You can't...I don't...how did this-?"

"I'm sorry...this is who I really am." Bridgette said, her hands placed on his own. "This is why we can't fall in love with each other. I'm already in love with Felix Agreste."

"Wait what? There's another Agreste?" Adrien asked, before being pulled down back into the family group hug.

"This...no..." Chat pushed Bridgette away, making her fall to the ground. He clutched his head as he tried to shake away the thoughts. "You...Ladybug...the same..."

Bridgette looked at him with a worried expression. Tikki floated on her head as she watched Chat have a major breakdown.

"Chat calm down..." Bridgette went to touch him on the shoulder. She gasped as he swiped her hand away from his body, his green eyes full of fury.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled, making her more frightened. "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"How did I betray you?" Bridgette asked, getting a bit mad. "When did I ever say I was a normal teenage girl? I'm not some superhero with no identity besides this. This is the real me!"

"Of all the girls, why did it have to be you?" He muttered, shaking his head more. His claws raked through his golden locks. "Bridgette...why you...?"

"Hey what's wrong with her being Ladybug?" Melodie asked, her arms crossed. "She does her job like the rest of us!"

"Yeah, she's the reason we all have our powers after all!" Mercury put out, defending his friend.

"This is just unexpected. I never thought Bridgette would be..." Kid Mime sighed as he looked at her. "Wow..."

Bridgette gave Chat a frown. "Yeah, I'm Ladybug, now why is that a problem?"

"Plagg, Claws In, NOW!" Chat yelled, feeling the power draining out of him fast. The black inky magic was stripped off him as he stood up. His cold eyes glared at Bridgette who's facial expression changed from anger to shock. It was her turn to shake her head as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh my gosh..." Was all she could say before she was face-to-face with Felix Agreste.

* * *

 **Jeannette meets Marientte and Adrien, Bridgette and Felix are shocked at each other, and the rest of the group is trying to comprehend what is going on! What's going to happen now that everyone knows who everyone is?  
**

 **Read, Review, or throw a fav or follow for more!**


End file.
